


Three Deadly Little Words

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn't remember getting into bed w/ Sasuke and regrets it. But then again... Then Naruto 'comforts' Sasuke and will fight to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Shock

Kakashi nearly freaked when he woke up. At first he was nice and warm and comfortable. Then something moved. He opened his eyes to see a head of black hair next to him. And he knew that head of hair. Kakashi pushed himself up _No, no, no, no._ He leaned over to look at the face. _Oh, fuck._ It was Sasuke. That’s when he nearly freaked.   
  
The movement woke Sasuke who just turned over, barely registered that he was looking at Kakashi, then put an arm around Kakashi’s abdomen, effectively pulling him down onto his back again and pressing his head against the older man’s chest and falling back to sleep. Sasuke hadn’t found their predicament at all odd.  
  
Kakashi lay there completely confused. He took full stock of his situation. Yep, he was naked. He felt bare skin against nearly his entire left side. And pressed against his hip . . . yep, Sasuke was completely naked too.   
  
How the FUCK did this happen. And he knew he had cum. They’d had sex. _Oh, god._ He couldn’t for the life of him remember how they’d ended up like this. It’d only been a month since Sasuke’d returned. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ He was dead. Nothing good could come of this.   
  
Sasuke snuggled in even closer. The boy was old enough, but they were still student and teacher. Sempai and Kohai. And until recently, enemies. And there was Sakura. And Ino. And Naruto! It wasn’t entirely clear what were Naruto’s true feelings for Sasuke, but if they were romantic at the heart . . . Kakashi was dead. And the Hokage couldn’t feel too good about this either.   
  
Sasuke was drooling on his peck; he was out again, completely unperturbed by waking up next to his former sensei. Maybe he could use his Sharingan to make Sasuke forget this ever happened. Yeah right, a non-Uchiha use genjutsu on an Uchiha. He was fucked.   
  
Actually . . . his ass didn’t hurt at all. _He’d_ fucked _Sasuke._   
  
The only way this morning could get any worse—  
  
 _Knock, knock, knock._  
  
Kakashi froze as the body next to/on him moved and groaned unhappily. Kakashi slipped out of bed, hurried into a robe and automatically grabbed a surgical mask to hide his face. He hurried to the door before his _very_ unwanted guest could knock again and disturbed his unexpected bedfellow.   
  
Kakashi silently used every curse he’d ever heard, including one’s he didn’t even understand. Naruto.  
  
“Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Have you seen Sasuke? I can’t find him anywhere and I want to try out my new jutsu against him. He’s been putting me off for two weeks, but I thought maybe after last night, he’d stop being such an ass.” That perked up Kakashi’s interest; what about last night? But Naruto kept talking. “I was also thinking with him being fire nature and me being wind, maybe we could combine our techniques. You know how wind is supposed to strengthen fire? What do ya—”  
  
Naruto finally shut up, but not of his own volition. His eyes were wider than Kakashi thought possible. He turned to see what he knew must be behind him. Sasuke had wrapped himself in the blanket, one shoulder completely bare, wearing it like a toga, and was walking toward them without any real expression except his normal morning grumpiness—at least that hadn’t changed in the last four years.   
  
He walked right up to the door. Naruto tried to splutter something, but when Sasuke reached the door he just slammed it shut in Naruto’s face. Kakashi just stood there, almost as surprised and confused as Naruto—who was still standing there staring wide-eyed and openmouthed at the now shut door.  
  
Sasuke shuffled toward the kitchen as if it were his own house. He used one hand to rifle through Kakashi’s cupboard to find tea while the other hand kept the blanket from falling away from his otherwise nude body.  
  
Kakashi hadn’t moved for the last half minute, as openmouthed as Naruto, but it was hidden behind his mask. Sasuke started a pot of water and sat down at Kakashi’s kitchen table, completely unaware of—or merely unconcerned with—the shock and confusion he’d caused this morning.  
  
Kakashi finally walked toward him.   
  
“Do you have any food?” Sasuke asked. Kakashi didn’t answer, just stared at him. “What?”  
  
“I don’t remember last night,” Kakashi admitted.  
  
“I’m a little foggy on the details myself.”  
  
“Then why are you less surprised than I am?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure because it was all my idea. Food?”  
  
Kakashi hesitated, but decided come what may, if Sasuke wasn’t pissed, he could survive this. He hunted up some breakfast for them while Sasuke finished preparing the tea.  
  
Sasuke sat across from him still using one hand to keep the blanket from falling.   
  
“I have another robe.”  
  
“I _would_ like to use both my hands.”  
  
Kakashi fetched the other robe. He was surprised when Sasuke stood and pulled away the blanket—completely unashamed by his nudity—then pulled on the robe. Sasuke was completely unflappable.  
  
Kakashi was hesitant to remove his mask to eat, but he realized Sasuke had a good view of his face in the last few hours. He took his mask off. Kakashi spent most the rest of the meal staring at Sasuke who took no notice.  
  
Once they were finished, Kakashi put his mask back on, feeling nude without it, and asked, “Sasuke, what happened last night?”  
  
“I don’t really remember much. All I remember is Naruto and Kiba, then you fucking me. That’s about it.”  
  
“How can you be so calm about this?”  
  
Sasuke took a long swallow of the cooling tea. “Why are you so not calm about it? If I remember correctly, you were all for it a few hours ago.”  
  
“I don’t remember.”  
  
“I barely.”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t take any more of Sasuke’s casualness. “This has got to be a colossal joke.”  
  
“It’s not. I’ve got the dried cum flaking off my ass to prove it.”  
  
“Oh fuck.”  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “That’s what I said.” Sasuke finished swallowing the dregs of his tea.  
  
“Can we just pretend last night didn’t happen?”  
  
All Sasuke’s humor left. “Now I’m offended.”  
  
“I don’t remember anything!”  
  
“So? So we fucked. If you don’t remember, how do you know you didn’t enjoy it?”  
  
“That’s not the point! I didn’t want to . . .”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “You were more than willing last night. And saying you don’t remember doesn’t get you off the hook.”  
  
“What hook?” For a heart stopping moment, Kakashi thought maybe they were engaged.   
  
“Well, you were the first one to—as I thought—mean it when you said ‘I love you.’”  
  
“You didn’t mention that earlier when I asked you what happened.”  
  
“A revised list: Naruto and Kiba, you fucking me, you telling me ‘I love you, Sasuke,’ my screaming ‘oh fuck’ when I cam, and falling asleep with you spooning me. Happy?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sasuke growled. “I’ll leave then.” Sasuke stood, grabbed the blanket from the ground, marched into the bedroom, threw the blanket and robe on the bed, and dressed quickly. Kakashi was still too confused to move. Sasuke slammed the door as he left.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Kakashi said out loud.


	2. The Night Before

This whole story came out of that first chapter. I just loved that little premise. And I don’t think that was OOC for Kakashi (for Sasuke, certainly, until he got offended, pure Sasuke there), I think he’d freak under those circumstances. Who wouldn’t? Even Sakura would freak. She’d be happy, but she’d freak.  
  
\----------  
  
They had prearranged to meet later that day for training. Sasuke was definitely in a huff, though Naruto and Sakura just took that as Sasuke’s customary irritation. Kakashi knew differently. Kakashi couldn’t help looking at him though Sasuke had become adept very quickly at not looking at him.  
  
Naruto came up to Kakashi. “Sorry about this morning, Sasuke explained everything.”  
  
“He did?” Kakashi was careful not to give anything away in his voice.  
  
“Just that I was crashing with you and I was pissed he woke me up,” Sasuke offered without even glancing in his direction.  
  
“Ah.”  
  
They turned to training. Naruto showed off, Sakura was trying to prove herself to Sasuke, Kakashi watched, and Sasuke was as disinteresting in sparing with them as he’d ever been. Kakashi couldn’t help watching Sasuke closely to see if he was limping at all. He wasn’t, but Kakashi kept looking.  
  
Sasuke was the first to walk off when Kakashi told them that was it for the day. Sakura ran after him before Naruto could make a clumsy attempt to ask her out. Kakashi took his chance.  
  
“Naruto, I have to admit I was almost as surprised as you this morning, I don’t actually remember offering Sasuke a billet for the night. I don’t remember anything from last night.”  
  
“Oh. Well, our team was having dinner. Sakura went home after Kiba showed up and we started getting loud and Kiba ordered sake. Kiba challenged Sasuke to a drinking contest and you know how Sasuke is about things like that. You warned him against it, but that just made Sasuke want to prove he could do it more. Kiba won. You had a few but then Kiba started challenging you too and Sasuke and I egged you both on until you accepted. You won.   
  
“Really, I don’t remember seeing Sasuke so . . . happy. He was totally drunk, but he joined in the conversation and in egging you on to accept Kiba’s challenge. It was a great night.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“I’m still too young to drink. One more week!”  
  
“So we were drunk.”  
  
“Totally!”  
  
“I didn’t take my mask off, did I?”  
  
“Naw. Even hammered you somehow managed to drink without showing your face. Really annoying actually.”  
  
“Thanks, Naruto.”  
  
So they were drunk. He couldn’t really be blamed for anything he did or said while drunk, could he? But telling someone he loved them? That wasn’t normal was it if you didn’t really mean it? Was it? Alcohol usually makes you say what’s really on your mind. Typically. He love Sasuke? Kakashi shook his head. No, this was insane.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was eating dinner when Izumo came to his door.  
  
“The Hokage need something?”  
  
“No. I thought you should, Sasuke came in this afternoon requesting to be put on another team.”  
  
Kakashi’s eyebrows nearly met his hairline. “Did he say why?”  
  
“Not that I heard. But she denied his request.”  
  
“Thanks, Izumo.”  
  
The chunin nodded and left.  
  
 _This is getting serious._  
  
Kakashi finished his meal before going over to Sasuke small temporary apartment. Sasuke unfolded himself from his meditation pose to answer the door when the knocker wouldn’t take the hint he was ignoring him. Sasuke scowled at Kakashi.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
Sasuke’s scowl deepened, but he let Kakashi in. Kakashi was struck by how barren the place was. Sasuke really hadn’t brought anything with him when he returned to Konoha.   
  
“Well?”  
  
“I heard you went to the Hokage to change teams.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I’m really sorry it happened. I talked to Naruto and he said we were both really drunk.”  
  
“I knew what I was doing.”  
  
“I didn’t. Forgive me. If I was in my right mind, I wouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”  
  
“I told you, I knew what I was doing.”  
  
“I’m sorry. That’s all I can say. I’m really sorry, Sasuke.”  
  
It looked like Sasuke’s skin crawled, but Kakashi couldn’t be sure. “Do you still not remember anything?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
Sasuke sighed. “Fine. I forgive you. I’ll stop trying to be transferred. We can forget it happened if that’s what you want.”  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Sasuke waved him off. Kakashi hesitated; Sasuke seemed diminished. Kakashi was a bit disturbed as he left.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was in agony as he cleaned up the kitchen when he got home. Was Sasuke actually in love with him? Sasuke was not unhappy about what had happened, just that Kakashi was unhappy about it. He’d intimated that it was probably his idea to have sex and that deflated look when they agreed to pretend nothing had happened . . .  
  
Kakashi racked his brain, trying to remember that night. The words ‘I love you’ were not ones that blithely came off his tongue, not even when intoxicated or in bed with someone. But Sasuke was beautiful, physically perfect in every way. Except for his height. But the boy was still growing. Confronted with that beauty, Kakashi could believe he’d let those three deadly little words out.  
  
But did he mean them? He loved Sasuke certainly, as a student, almost like a son, but romantically? He found himself longing to feel a body in his arms. He went to the bedroom to find the bed still unmade. With a sigh he stripped it of the soiled sheets. As he did so, Sasuke’s scent hit him. And not just the smell of his skin. They say smell is the sense most closely connected to memory; Kakashi’s memory unfurled with Sasuke’s scent.  
  
\-----  
  
As Naruto had said, they had been having dinner as a team and then Kiba showed up. It was a pleasant evening. After Sakura left, it had become a regular guy’s night out. Kakashi couldn’t remember everything—especially just how much he had drunk—but he knew nothing indecent happened at the restaurant.   
  
They all went outside. Naruto offered to help Sasuke get home, but Sasuke waved him away.   
  
“Alright then.” Naruto left by himself. Kiba staggered off, not quite so bad off as Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke lived further away and he was extremely unsteady on his feet. Kakashi decided Sasuke was better off sleeping it off on his sofa than trying to get him home. Sasuke nodded at his suggestion and allowed himself to be nearly dragged to Kakashi house.   
  
“I can’t . . . nothing straight.”  
  
“It’s called being drunk.”  
  
“Never drank Sake before.”  
  
“Kind of obvious.”  
  
Sasuke was most definitely drunk with hazy, hooded eyes. But there was also a watchfulness—not quite an alertness—that told Kakashi that he may have no equilibrium, but he was aware of what was going on. But Sasuke was watching him, staring at him. Often he looked on the cusp of saying something, but it never reached his lips. At the time, Kakashi attributed Sasuke’s blush to the alcohol.   
  
Kakashi had to lean Sasuke against the closed door in order to unlock it and pull him away to open it. He helped him to the sofa.   
  
“I’ll get a pillow and blanket for you.”   
  
Kakashi turned but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. “How late is it?”  
  
“Not very late. And we don’t have training until after lunch. We have time to recover in the morning.”  
  
“Time for more than that.”  
  
Sasuke pulled Kakashi’s hand closer and pulled the fingerless glove away then pressed his hand to his cheek, shutting his eyes as he did.  
  
Kakashi couldn’t even curse, his mind was completely blank. Sasuke was . . . was . . .  
  
Sasuke turned his head to kiss his palm. His tongue peeked out to tease the skin. It was the best invitation to sex Kakashi had ever received. And it got better.  
  
Receiving no rebuke, Sasuke trailed his lips down his fingers to kiss the tips. Then he took two fingers into his mouth. The wet heat felt amazingly good. His tongue slithered over them and Sasuke began to suck gently.   
  
_Fuck_. Who knew the Uchiha would be a natural at this kind of thing?   
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and Kakashi was compelled to look up from Sasuke’s puckered lips to his eyes. Damn, Kakashi never wanted to fuck anyone more than right now, but frankly he was too drunk and too scared to move. As conscious thought struggled to return, Kakashi considered what would happen when Sasuke suddenly came back to his senses. But the look in his eyes was challenging. He wanted this.  
  
Throat dry, Kakashi said, “Sasuke, what are you doing?”  
  
Kakashi regretted the question as Sasuke pulled his mouth away to answer. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
“Painfully.”  
  
“I love you,” Sasuke purred. Kakashi didn’t—couldn’t—respond.  
  
Sasuke’s mouth returned to Kakashi’s fingers. _Fuuuck._  
  
Kakashi couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty before him, nor could he ignore how talented that mouth was.   
  
Sasuke pulled on Kakashi’s arm to bring him down to his level. He gave Kakashi’s fingers a last lick before moving away. He pulled Kakashi’s mask down and, without even looking, kissed his sensei. Damn, the kid knew what he was doing! Kakashi took his smooth face in his hands as they kissed. Between Sasuke’s mouth and the alcohol, Kakashi couldn’t think of anything but Sasuke. Either the alcohol coating Sasuke’s mouth was adding to the alcohol already in Kakashi’s system, or it was the kiss itself that made Kakashi dizzy and feel even more intoxicated.   
  
Sasuke’s mouth traveled across his cheek to suck and tug at Kakashi’s earlobe. The sound of Sasuke’s accelerated breathing rang in his ear. The shiver it sent down his spine excited him more. Kakashi couldn’t help but groan.   
  
Sasuke took that as the signal to surge ahead. He pulled at Kakashi’s clothes. Sasuke had made his intentions very clear; Kakashi pushed him back and attacked his neck, snaking a hand under his clothes to feel the warm skin beneath. Sasuke continued to try to take Kakashi’s clothes off. Kakashi did the same to Sasuke.   
  
Kakashi’s headband and vest were tossed on the floor along with Sasuke’s shirt when Kakashi’s legs began protesting his crouching in front of Sasuke. Kakashi pulled him up and took him to his bedroom. Though Sasuke was the instigator, Kakashi’s dominant side came out and he laid Sasuke on his bed, intending to take him. He made quick work of the rest of Sasuke’s clothes and his own. His eyes drank in the lean muscle and pale, nearly hairless skin.   
  
Without wasting any more time, Kakashi knelt between Sasuke’s spread legs and took the teenager into his mouth. Sasuke gasped. Sasuke’s hard cock felt like silk in Kakashi’s mouth. He lavished attention on Sasuke’s erection and caressed the white thigh closing in around his head as Sasuke struggled with the pleasure Kakashi was giving him. Kakashi loved a responsive lover and sucked even harder. Sasuke drew both his legs up and he fisted the bedding.   
  
He took him deeper, amazed at the boy’s length. The head hit the back of his throat and almost chocked him. It had been a very long time since he’d done this for anyone, but he was able to tilt his neck to swallow Sasuke’s entire length. His throat convulsed instinctively to expel the intruder which only caused more pleasure for Sasuke.   
  
Kakashi fingered his puckered entrance. He breached the tight tunnel and was surprised at just how tight he was and at the small grunt Sasuke gave.  
  
Kakashi pulled away. “You’re a virgin?”  
  
Sasuke took a moment to comprehend Kakashi’s words. “I am. Don’t stop.”  
  
Kakashi considered for only a moment before he went back to his previous occupation. Some sense finally caught up to him; not enough to stop, but enough to get up and find some lubrication.   
  
Sasuke was looking at him as he returned, blurry eyed and submissive. Kakashi couldn’t deny that look. He crouched between Sasuke’s legs again.  
  
“Are you sure, Sasuke? I love you and don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes grew fond and soft. “I’m certain.”  
  
If he were sober, Kakashi would have sucked the boy off and left it at that, but he opened the tube and then pressed a lubed finger to Sasuke’s virgin entrance. He loosened him as he took his mind off the stinging pain by sucking him as hard as he could. Sasuke never protested, wouldn’t even release a grunt of pain as the third finger penetrated him.   
  
Kakashi let his salvia escape his mouth and drip down Sasuke’s scrotum and over his hole. Sasuke could feel the warm liquid slipping down his most sensitive areas.   
  
Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore and Sasuke was as stretched as he could manage. He sat back and grabbed a pillow from beside Sasuke’s head, lifted his hips and shoved the pillow beneath him, raising his hips to a better height then pushed Sasuke’s legs up and out. He took in the obscene, but beautiful sight Sasuke made.   
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kakashi positioned himself and pressed in. Sasuke writhed a little, but he refused to let out any sound of pain. Kakashi didn’t stop easing in until he was fully seated within him. Sasuke had stopped breathing.  
  
“Breathe,” Kakashi cooed to him. Sasuke struggled to obey and finally let all the air out of his lungs and sucked in a fresh supply. Kakashi waited for Sasuke’s breathing to become normal again and for his body to relax a bit.  
  
He began moving and Sasuke finally let out a whine as Kakashi pulled out almost all the way of his body. He eased in slowly eliciting a groan.   
  
“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked him.  
  
Sasuke was silently arching his back. “Keep going.” Kakashi long-dicked him for a minute then sped up. Sasuke’s legs relaxed and spread further. Kakashi put his arms around the outside of Sasuke’s thighs and grabbed his hips. Kakashi pulled the pillow from underneath him and tossed it to the floor. He leaned in over Sasuke and kissed him while he resumed fucking him. Sasuke hesitantly kissed back, letting Kakashi dominate it.  
  
Aware of the trouble Sasuke was having in breathing, Kakashi stopped the kiss to let Sasuke breathe. He was glad he did. He loved the look on Sasuke’s face, eyes tightly shut and rapt in pleasure. He was beautiful. Then Sasuke began emitting small grunts as Kakashi struck his prostate and he got closer to climax. Kakashi reached between them and stroked Sasuke’s erection.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Sasuke cried out and then he shot rope after rope onto his chest and stomach. Kakashi continued to fuck him until he came as well, deep inside the younger man’s body.  
  
Sasuke moved over to allow Kakashi to lie next to him. Kakashi pulled him close, spooning him, and they fell asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi had developed a hard on just remembering it all. And he had said he loved Sasuke. Shit. It had really been a throw away thing to say. Now the question was, did he really mean it?   
  
Love Sasuke? He flirted with the idea of possessing that trained tiger. He usually obeyed, did what he was supposed to. But turn your back, loose focus, drop your guard and he would became dangerously unpredictable. What a remarkable challenge.   
  
A beautiful, fiery, dedicated young man . . . Who knew how to use his mouth. And, at the moment, pitiable. He had no goals now, choosing to just go with the flow of being a Konoha shinobi once again. A leaf moving with the current. Kakashi felt the urge to protect him.   
  
To have and possess him, to wake up next to him, to taste him, feel him . . .   
  
Love Sasuke? _Damn it, yes._ Kakashi wanted him back.


	3. Naruto

Sasuke slammed out of his apartment shortly after Kakashi left. He wondered the village, through the streets and parks, past the lake where he learned to use the Fireball Jutsu, past the Uchiha shrine, and through the unfamiliar rebuilt streets. Finally he wondered past the rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was finishing off a fourth bowel when he sensed Sasuke’s familiar chakra. He peaked out and saw Sasuke’s back.  
  
“Hey, Sasuke!” Sasuke stopped and look back. “Eaten yet? I’ll treat you to a bowel!”  
  
Sasuke didn’t really want to, but he didn’t want to go home. He walked back and joined Naruto.  
  
“You look really depressed,” Naruto commented as they were served.   
  
Sasuke huffed. “How can you tell?”  
  
“You may have been a gone for a long time, but I know you well enough.”  
  
Sasuke struggled internally. Naruto had been the only one in Konoha to believe him when he repented. He knew that Konoha wouldn’t take him back after his attack on the Kage Summit, but for whatever reason there was one Kage would believe him. He’d gone straight to Suna and Gaara. Gaara helped him come home, but it was Naruto who made everyone else believe Sasuke really wanted to return to Konoha. Naruto had been his only friend in Konoha as he languished in Suna and the first few days back in Konoha; even Kakashi had been wary of him. Naruto had proven himself a true friend. But he couldn’t tell him _everything_. But he could tell him something.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it in public.”  
  
Naruto was frozen in shock.  
  
“What?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“You’re gonna tell me?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You’ve never really confided in me when we weren’t trying to kill each other.”  
  
“I can pummel you first if you prefer.”  
  
Naruto was too surprised to laugh at first. At first. Naruto’s cheery laughter rose Sasuke’s spirits. It was only then he realized he’d even made a joke.  
  
“I’m really so happy you’re back, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke cracked a small smile and let Naruto gab for the rest of the meal.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke accepted Naruto’s offer to follow him to his apartment. The place wasn’t quite as messy as his former apartment had always been. Nevertheless. Naruto went into the ‘flight of the bumble bee,’ cleaning as much as he could as fast as he could. Sasuke dropped onto the cleared sofa only partially concerned with that it might have been contaminated with. Ramen quite probably.   
  
Done, Naruto perched on the sticky coffee table right in front of Sasuke and leaned in. Sasuke leaned back.  
  
“So, what’s wrong?”  
  
Sasuke arched his eyebrows until Naruto took the hint to back off, then he leaned back into the sofa.  
  
“First off, I don’t know how much of a surprise this might be for you, probably a substantial one.” Sasuke let his gaze wonder to ramen poster on the wall. “I’m gay, Naruto.”  
  
Naruto didn’t say anything or react at all; that drew Sasuke’s attention back to him. At least Naruto hadn’t thrown him out. Naruto looked shocked, but he didn’t look disgusted.  
  
“For real?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So you’re not into Sakura.”  
  
“When have I ever given any indication I was ‘into’ Sakura?”  
  
“So you’re not?”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Cool. So . . . is that the problem?”  
  
Sasuke sighed. Why the hell was he discussing his problems with an immature dobe?  
  
“No. I’m in love with someone.”  
  
Naruto paled. “Who?”  
  
“Not important to the discussion. My problem is I told him and he rejected me.”  
  
“Is he blind?”  
  
Okay, maybe it was a good idea to talk to Naruto. Sasuke almost laughed. His simple view of things made it all not so bad. “I think he’s scared what other people will think.”  
  
“That he was the luckiest guy in the village?”  
  
Sasuke smirked and looked down to the side. “I’m younger than him. I don’t know. I really thought he loved me back. He said so. At first. I made a proper fool of myself. Who would have ever thought I’d be heartbroken over anyone?” The pain of being so close to what he wanted only to have snatched away came back with a vengeance. How could he be so stupid to believe . . .   
  
Sasuke felt Naruto’s eyes on him and caught him looking him up and down. Sasuke pulled in his arms, crossed them, and closed the small gap between his legs, uncomfortable by the attention.   
  
“Who is it?”  
  
Sasuke shook his head. Naruto never saw Sasuke look so sad as he did now. Sasuke had often been depressed before he left the village, but he was more irritated or angry, not sad. Now he was sad. Very sad. His armor was breaking before Naruto’s eyes.  
  
“You really love him?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The shine of a tear forming in Sasuke’s eye shook Naruto. Sasuke suddenly found himself being pulled forward and in Naruto’s arms.  
  
“Wha—”  
  
“I would never reject you, Sasuke. I would never do anything to make you sad.”  
  
“What are yo—”  
  
Sasuke was cut off by Naruto’s lips. He couldn’t help himself, he kissed back. Kakashi didn’t want him, but Naruto did? But Kakashi _did_ want him and then rejected him. Could he trust Naruto? Why was he even considering Naruto? Because he needed to feel loved. Sasuke was desperate to feel what he’d felt last night; he let Naruto kiss him.  
  
Until Naruto started feeling him up. Sasuke shook him off. “No, Naruto. We’d be taking advantage of each other.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I know I’m vulnerable and I don’t want to use you to make me feel better.”  
  
“Would it make you feel better?”  
  
 _Yes, actually._ “I don’t know.”  
  
“If it will, then I don’t mind. It can be just a casual thing.”  
  
“What are you talking about? You’re straight.”  
  
“Maybe I’m bi.”  
  
“I don’t want you to do this just to make me feel better.”  
  
“Let me do this for you. It’s not like I think it’s repulsive or something; I’ve been curious what’s it like. You’re my best friend, let me help you. Have you done it before?”  
  
“Yeah, once.”  
  
“Then show me. You’re the only one I’d want to experiment with anyway.”  
  
What could be the harm of casual sex with someone who wanted it? It couldn’t hurt any more than his disastrous experience with Kakashi. But what if afterward Naruto regrets it like Kakashi did? He knew he should say no.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Naruto pressed Sasuke further back as he kissed him and reached down between Sasuke’s thighs. Sasuke shook him off again.   
  
“We’re not doing this here, are we?” In truth he didn’t like how assertive Naruto was getting; he needed to slow it down. _This is not a good idea, stop this._   
  
Naruto pulled Sasuke up and into his bedroom. Finally, Naruto slowed down, embarrassed suddenly, unsure if he was supposed to strip Sasuke like in the movies or himself.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Naruto?” Sasuke asked one last time.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Sasuke sighed and started stripping. _Why am I doing this? I want to feel it again. Even if he’s not Kakashi._ Naruto also stripped.  
  
They had both seen each other naked many times in the past, but they both felt oddly shy. Sasuke shut off the lights. Naruto came over and kissed him. Sasuke wondered where this sudden passion came from. Sasuke found himself having difficulty getting hard. _What are you doing? Stop this!_ But Sasuke kissed back. _Fuck all._ That silenced his better judgment.   
  
Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed and hovered over him. “If we do this, I’m topping.”  
  
“Fine,” Naruto said breathlessly. “I don’t know what to do anyway.”  
  
“Do you have anything to use for lube? Lotion or oil?”  
  
Naruto got out from under Sasuke to search his bathroom. He returned with a bottle of lotion. _Cherry blossom scented._ Sasuke was amused. _Does he imagine this is what Sakura smells like?_  
  
Naruto got back into bed. Sasuke threw away the last of his inhabitations and started preparing Naruto the way Kakashi had him. Naruto shut his eyes and didn’t noticed how sad Sasuke looked. He wanted Kakashi. He tried to put that from his mind. He started to stroke himself as he stretched Naruto, trying to maintain an erection. He kept his eyes closed, trying not to think who this was.  
  
Finally hard, Sasuke pressed into Naruto’s body. Naruto squirmed in discomfort. That brought Sasuke back, but he was able to stay hard though Naruto’s tightness hurt Sasuke a little too.  
  
“Relax. It’ll hurt at first, but not for long. You can put up with it, can’t you, dobe?”  
  
“Of course, teme.” Sasuke was pleased that Naruto didn’t sound angry. His erection hadn’t flagged. Naruto did relax and Sasuke was able to move further in.  
  
Sasuke took a half minute to fill Naruto. They were now face to face, panting in each other’s faces. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto’s closed ones.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Feels strange.”  
  
“Let me know when you want me to move.”  
  
Naruto nodded and tried to relax more. Sasuke felt the pressure around him ease. He wondered if this was what it was like for Kakashi. The pang he felt in his heart made him angry. Kakashi didn’t want him.   
  
Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke cringing.  
  
“Sasuke? Does it hurt?”  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes. “Naw. Though you _are_ really tight.”  
  
“I think I’m ready.”  
  
Sasuke nodded and pulled half way out and pressed back in. He looked at Naruto’s face to see if he was okay. Naruto didn’t look in pain, so he did it again. The tight heat felt really good. Instinct took over. He found a rhythm and Naruto moaned in pleasure. Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto’s hip and lifted him up a little. Naruto lifted that leg up and hooked it over Sasuke’s shoulder.   
  
“Faster,” Naruto gasped. Sasuke obliged him.  
  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s cock with his lotion slicked hand and stroked him. Naruto’s convulsing orgasm brought Sasuke off too. Sasuke pulled out and fell down next to Naruto, panting.   
  
“Enjoy it?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Mind if I crash here?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Good.” Sasuke fell asleep almost immediately. Naruto turned to look at his face, then down the length of his body. Why wouldn’t someone want him? Naruto wanted to keep him.   
  
“I love you, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t hear him.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Sasuke couldn’t believe how quickly events were mounting on him. He cursed sake to the nether depths of hell. His life was about to get even more complicated.  
  
He woke up next to Naruto at his normal time, but that didn’t make him anymore a morning person. He turned over and put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.  
  
“Naruto. Naruto, I need to go home and change. I’ll see you later.”  
  
Naruto mumbled at him. Sasuke dressed and slipped out the window so as not to meet anyone else.   
  
\-----  
  
They met a few hours later for a B rank mission; they were done before sunset. They approached the village through the training fields. Kakashi suddenly stopped in his position at the rear of the group.  
  
“Sasuke, a word?”  
  
Naruto and Sakura continued on, but Sasuke went back to Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi spoke in a low voice even as the other two continued on. “I’ve remembered. Everything.”  
  
Sasuke’s crossed arms tightened. “So? We agreed to forget it.”  
  
“Now I don’t want to. I’m sorry it happened under those circumstances, but I do love you, I was just too confused not being able to remember anything.”  
  
Sasuke was still miffed. “No. If you really meant what you said, not being able to remember would not have changed that.”  
  
Sasuke turned and tried to walk away, but Kakashi put an arm around him to stop him.  
  
“Let go.”  
  
Kakashi did not obey. “I know you love me. I’m sorry I offended you. I do love you.”  
  
“You just remember you loved fucking me,” Sasuke snarled.  
  
“That’s not true.”  
  
Sasuke struggled in his arms. “Get off!” He was finally able to shake Kakashi off with a spark of Chidori covering his body. “Don’t ever touch me again!” It took an effort to walk away and not run.  
  
Kakashi felt like he had truly fucked up. Maybe he should let Sasuke switch teams.  
  
Sasuke suppressed all emotion—he was used to it—and caught up with Naruto and Sakura. “I’m actually feeling a craving for ramen.” He didn’t want to go home or be alone, afraid Kakashi would seek him out.   
  
\-----  
  
After dinner, Sasuke went home; he had little choice. He locked the door and closed and locked all the windows as he searched to make sure Kakashi wasn’t there. He shut the curtains and sat in the corner.  
  
He was humiliated by what he did. It wasn’t so bad that he’d done it before when Kakashi didn’t remember it, but now that he did remember Sasuke was mortified. He remembered acting like such a slut. He knew what he was doing, but he had gone much further, been much bolder, than he would have imaged he could be. He’d let fantasy take over.  
  
Events replayed in his mind. Under those fingerless gloves, Kakashi palm had been a bit dry, but not rough and calloused though not soft. It felt real against his smooth cheek not like a ghostly fantasy or his own. The further down Kakashi’s fingers his lips went, the rougher they got. It felt strange to take the calloused fingers in his mouth. The ridges of his fingerprints and calluses scraped against the edges and points of his teeth. He liked the feeling of those fingers in his mouth and was a little disappointed later that he hadn’t gone even further. Now he was glad.   
  
Did Kakashi think of him as a whore? He’d acted like one.   
  
Sasuke was surprised to feel tears streaming down his cheeks. “Damn it,” he cursed, his voice weak. Even he was aware his mental and emotion stability was sketchy at best after the whole thing with his brother and Madara. This was too much. What the hell, he let loose and cried figuring the catharsis would do him good.  
  
Kakashi was right outside the window and could hear him. He was remorseful, but he wouldn’t give up, he would win Sasuke back. He was on the point of breaking in when he sensed someone coming. He bolted.  
  
Naruto knocked on Sasuke’s door. Sasuke sniffed and called out, “Who is it?”  
  
“It’s me, Teme!”  
  
“Wait a minute.”   
  
Sasuke went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and cool his skin. He kept all the lights off to try to hide the fact he’d been crying. He opened the door, making certain he remained in shadow.  
  
“I thought you were walking Sakura home.”  
  
“It wasn’t like she was going to let me stay. Can I come in?”  
  
Sasuke felt like Naruto had more right now that they’d slept together. He let him in.  
  
“Any lights?”  
  
“Why do you need them? The moon’s bright enough.”  
  
“I was wondering if . . . we could . . . you know . . . do it again.”  
  
Sasuke decided it might take his mind of everything and it would be better than lying in bed alone with nothing else to distract him. “Yeah.”  
  
Naruto came up and kissed him. “You’ve been crying.”  
  
“I saw him earlier.”  
  
“Who is he? Tell me and I’ll go pound him for you.”  
  
“I could do that myself if that’s what I wanted. But thanks for the offer.”  
  
“I’ll help you forget him.” He kissed Sasuke again more deeply. Sasuke relaxed and let Naruto do what he wanted, but he wouldn’t let Naruto fuck him, that was the one thing he wouldn’t allow.  
  
Sasuke didn’t fall asleep first this time. He lay there with Naruto’s arm thrown over his chest thinking. This just didn’t feel right. Even with Naruto’s body pressed against his, Sasuke felt cold, he didn’t feel warm and safe as he had with Kakashi. He felt empty. Sasuke cursed Kakashi silently as he fell asleep, angry that he was trying to imagine that Naruto’s arm was Kakashi’s.  
  
\-----  
  
The next day they was supposed to be a day off. Naruto had hung out with Sasuke for a few hours after he nearly threw Naruto out of his bed to wake him. Sasuke thought the morning should have been more awkward than it was. Naruto was a little shy and embarrassed that they were both naked, but Sasuke felt nothing. The way Naruto acted was almost like . . . Kakashi.   
  
Naruto left before lunch to meet up with Konohamaru. Sasuke decided to do some maintenance on his weapons. It was mindless work after so many years and usually had the affect of meditation, but not today. He ended up flinging the kunai into his wall. He knew he should go out and either workout or find someone to spar with, but he was afraid of who he might run into if he left his apartment.   
  
He had turned a flash of anger into a sport, throwing his kunai and shuriken into the wall in the shape of his family crest. He was still at it when Pakkun appeared at his window with a message from Kakashi.  
  
“Kakashi wants to get in some night training. Your teammates didn’t do so well in the dark during the last mission.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Normal rendezvous, an hour after sunset.”   
  
“I’ll be there.”   
  
Pakkun left. The next kunai was sparking with Chidori.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi at the rendezvous. He was leaning on the rail of the bridge. “Am I late?” He noticed Naruto and Sakura weren’t there. “Where are the others? Is my definition of sunset different?” Kakashi looked up at him, a serious look in his eye. Sasuke took a step back.  
  
“They’re not coming,” Kakashi admitted.   
  
Sasuke turned to leave, but Kakashi used the utmost of his speed to seize Sasuke around his waist, pinning his arms to his body.  
  
“Please listen to me.”   
  
Sasuke struggled. “Get off me.”  
  
“Please, Sasuke.” His voice was deep and resonated down his spine. He spoke so close to Sasuke’s ear that Sasuke had to repress a shutter. Sasuke stilled. “I really do love you, Sasuke. I’m sorry I hurt you. I couldn’t remember if I raped you, took advantage of you, anything; I couldn’t trust myself. I will never hurt you again, I promise. I want to make you happy. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than making you smile. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We’re shinobi, we can die at any moment; we have to seize happiness without hesitation because we never know how long we have left. Please give me another chance. I love you.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t trying to get away. Finally, he said evenly, “Let me go. You can’t expect me to make a decision now. Let me go.”  
  
Kakashi released him. Sasuke almost turned to look at him, but just walked away.  
  
Sasuke walked through the streets again, once again walking past the ramen stand.  
  
“Sasuke!”  
  
Naruto seemed like he had radar just for him. And he never seemed to eat anywhere else.  
  
“Eaten?”  
  
Sasuke joined him, mulling over what Kakashi’d said. Naruto eyed him, but left him to his thoughts. They left together.   
  
“Are you okay?” Naruto asked they walked, Naruto leading them toward his apartment and Sasuke not really paying attention.  
  
“Yeah. I just spoke to him. I have a lot to think about.”  
  
Naruto pulled him aside and tried to kiss him.  
  
Sasuke pulled away, avoiding the kiss. “No, Naruto.”  
  
“I just want to make you feel better.”  
  
Sasuke had to laugh. “A kiss is not the way to make me feel better. Especially now.”  
  
“What happened? What he say?”  
  
“He apologized.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He said he was sorry and . . . I believe him.”  
  
“But he’s hurt you, rejected you. You can’t trust him.”  
  
“I love him, Naruto.”  
  
“What about us?”  
  
“You’re my best friend and I enjoyed it, but I never said I loved you.”  
  
“But I love you.”  
  
“No you don’t. You’ve been in love with Sakura since we were kids. You can’t just go from her to me just like that.”  
  
“Who is he?” Sasuke shook his head. “Tell me!”  
  
“Not when you’re this angry.”  
  
“I won’t let him hurt you again. I never want to see you like that again.”  
  
“I believe him, Naruto. I believe I can trust him.”  
  
“Don’t go back to him, Sasuke.”  
  
“Back to him,” he mused with wry humor. “You make it sound like it was relationship and not a one-night stand where we both said the same three deadly little words that got us into this mess. We never even had anything like a date.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We both said ‘I love you’ and we had sex. He regretted it the next morning and said he wanted to forget it. And that hurt. But maybe I overreacted. I shouldn’t have come on to him while we were drunk.”  
  
Even an idiot like Naruto began to connect the dots. An older man, the day Sasuke was so hurt, that same morning finding Sasuke in Kakashi’s house, being drunk . . .  
  
“That bastard.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Naruto didn’t respond to Sasuke, just ran. Sasuke ran after him. “Naruto!” Sasuke could barely keep up. He made a clone and the clone used the time-space jutsu he learned from Madara to make it to Kakashi’s home in a blink of an eye. Kakashi was startled by his sudden appearance.  
  
“You got to get out of here. Naruto’s furious and I think he’s gunning for you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just come on!” Sasuke’s clone pulled Kakashi out the window, his beloved book dropping onto the sofa.  
  
Naruto arrived moments later with the real Sasuke right behind him.  
  
“Kakashi!” Naruto bellowed.   
  
Sasuke grabbed him. “He’s not here, Naruto! Just calm down!”   
  
Naruto wouldn’t calm down. Not only was he angry at Kakashi for hurting his best friend, but he want to keep his new lover.   
  
Sasuke realized that there was nothing that would calm Naruto down. Except one. Sasuke forced Naruto to look into his Sharingan. Naruto dropped. Sasuke stood there huffing in the sudden silence and stillness. Sasuke made another shadow clone and they carried Naruto home.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke knew where his clone would take Kakashi, back to the bridge where they spoke earlier that evening. The clone didn’t tell Kakashi anything. He turned at the real Sasuke’s approach and vanished.   
  
“What’s going on?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I had to use my Sharingan on Naruto to put him to sleep. I took him home.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Kakashi repeated.  
  
Sasuke sighed and looked down. “I tried to keep you out of it, but Naruto figured out that it was you who hurt me and he was enraged. But it’s worse than that. I was so hurt that I—Naruto came on to me and I slept with him. Now’s he’s even more protective. It was supposed to be just casual sex, but now he’s saying he loves me.” Sasuke looked up at Kakashi now. “I guess we both fucked up.”  
  
“This is my fault.”  
  
“No, I knew better than to sleep with him. Twice.”  
  
Kakashi’s eyes widened at the word ‘twice.’ “I guess the fact you didn’t let him go Kyuubi on my ass means you’ve forgiven me?”  
  
“Maybe. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go home in case Naruto wakes up. Come home with me. But if you try to make a move, I’ll let Naruto kick your ass.”  
  
“I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”  
  
Sasuke smirked. “Hn.”   
  
They stopped at Kakashi’s home to pick up a change of clothes before going to Sasuke’s stark apartment. Kakashi stopped at Sasuke sofa, intending to sleep there.   
  
“You’ll be more comfortable in my bed,” Sasuke said. “But I meant what I said about trying anything.”  
  
Kakashi’s attention was grabbed they the weapon mural on Sasuke’s wall. “Frustration?”  
  
“Unless you want to be my next canvas, I suggest you not tease me tonight.”  
  
Kakashi nodded and followed him into Sasuke’s bedroom and his twin sized bed. They both changed into their nightclothes and Kakashi crawled in behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned toward him and tucked his head under Kakashi’s chin. Kakashi put an arm over him and they pressed closer to each other.   
  
Lying here, feeling Kakashi’s warm breath fluttering through his hair, his arm over him, and his body so close to his own, Sasuke knew this is where he wanted to be.


	5. Admitting the Truth

Kakashi woke up to Sasuke trying to carefully get out of bed. Kakashi hummed at him questioningly.  
  
“I’m going make sure Naruto has calmed down. I’ll try to calm him and explain.”   
  
Kakashi turned to watch Sasuke strip and change. Sasuke could feel Kakashi watching him and that didn’t make his self-conscious at all. Kakashi was glad to see the recently touché Sasuke back to being completely unashamed to be seen buck naked.   
  
“Be careful, using his senjutsu he can find you if he wants to,” Sasuke said as he stuck his sword in his belt and left. Kakashi went back to sleep holding on to the image of Sasuke’s naked body.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke couldn’t find Naruto. Sasuke went home, fearing Naruto had located Kakashi there. He rushed in and sensed no one but Kakashi. He went back to his bedroom and his sleepy sensei. Sasuke slipped in behind him and spooned him.   
  
“Hmmm. Was he calm?” Kakashi asked sleepily.  
  
“I couldn’t find him. I checked your place too, but he wasn’t there.”  
  
“That’s worrisome.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Can I ask if this means we’re together?” Refereeing to the spooning.  
  
“It does.”  
  
“Thank you for forgiving me.”  
  
“I didn’t say that. I’m still angry at you, but that will pass.”  
  
“I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Sasuke snuggled in closer. But even Kakashi could feel Sasuke was restless.  
  
“Maybe we should go look for him,” Kakashi suggested.  
  
Sasuke rolled onto his back and created a shadow clone. The clone leaped out the window. “I’ll feel better if I’m doing _something_ ,” Sasuke said and rolled forward into Kakashi. “Let’s just stay like this for a while.”  
  
Kakashi placed his arm over Sasuke’s and they both dozed.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke’s clone really didn’t know where to look, so he moved systematically through the village. He got close to Sakura’s apartment and chose to ask her, maybe even recruit her.  
  
She was taken aback seeing Sasuke on her doorstep.  
  
“I’m looking for Naruto.”  
  
“I would think he would still be asleep.”  
  
“He’s not in his apartment.”  
  
Sasuke felt a chill, turned, and saw Naruto coming. Naruto did nothing to slow his approach and grabbed Sasuke.   
  
“What did you do last night?” But Sasuke’s clone vanished as Naruto crushed him into the wall next to Sakura’s door.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke sat upright. “He’s at Sakura’s and he’s pissed at me too now.” They both got up and Kakashi dressed, following on Sasuke’s heels.  
  
Naruto was gone by the time they arrived at Sakura’s.   
  
“Where is he?” Sasuke asked her.  
  
“I don’t know, he left as soon as your clone disappeared.”  
  
Sasuke snarled. “That idiot. This is so childish. If he comes by again try to let me know.”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“A really fucked up love triangle,” Kakashi said. Sasuke rounded on him and scowled. He turned back to Sakura. “Okay, more like a square.” Sasuke shut his eyes in overblown irritation.   
  
“It’s a . . . Ah, fuck it. Sakura, Kakashi and I are together and Naruto’s jealous.”  
  
Sakura stared blankly at him. Kakashi was so glad he had that mask. She looked at him and back to Sasuke. “It’s not like you make jokes, Sasuke.”  
  
“Believe me, I wish I was joking.”  
  
“I know he has absolutely no sense of humor, so I can vouch for him that it’s not a joke,” Kakashi said.  
  
“You two are . . .”  
  
“Yep!” Kakashi looked—as much as he could behind a mask—very pleased.  
  
“I am so close to shoving you off the balcony,” Sasuke said without looking back at Kakashi. “I’m sorry to tell you like this, but Naruto is angry and I rather tell you then let him tell you.” Sakura almost looked like she would faint. “I’m sorry, Sakura. Will you be alright?”  
  
“Then the three of you are . . .”  
  
“Bi,” Kakashi answered raising his hand.  
  
“Gay” Sasuke said. “Naruto says he’s bi, but he’s more straight than anything in my opinion.” Sakura was very uncomfortable. “Do you want to talk? It has nothing to do with you; I’ve always been this way. I had Karen flinging herself at me in a much less dignified way than you ever did. I just don’t like women. I consider you a close friend though. Alright?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be alright.”  
  
“We’ll go train then. Maybe Naruto will show up at the training grounds.”  
  
They were about to leave when Sakura asked, “How long? The two of you?”  
  
“A few days, but it wasn’t official until yesterday.” He touched her arm to try and comfort her. At least she didn’t shake it off. “Why don’t you go talk to Ino? I don’t particularly want my love life to become village gossip, but it might help.” He was more affectionate to her now than he’d ever been. She was still just standing in her doorway. Sasuke put an arm around her. “Want me to walk you there?” She nodded.  
  
Sasuke pulled her away and tossed his head at Kakashi who got off the balcony railing and grabbed Sakura’s wallet and keys and shut her door. He lagged behind them as Sasuke lead Sakura to Ino’s down streets people were least likely to be this early on a Saturday. Before releasing Sakura into Ino’s care, he kissed her forehead like a brother. Kakashi gave Sakura her things.  
  
They left side by side. “You’re mouth is going to get you into trouble.”  
  
“But I think it can get me back out of it.”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk at that. “We shall see.”  
  
\-----  
  
They both felt taijutsu was the most enjoyable to train in and it was the one area Sasuke admitted Kakashi was superior to him. In fact, officially, their skill numbers were almost identical.   
  
And that showed. Kakashi soundly threw him into the ground.   
  
“Ow,” Sasuke said. Kakashi put out a hand to him. Sasuke took it, but didn’t try to pull himself up. “Is anyone around?”  
  
Kakashi looked around. “Don’t think so.”  
  
Kakashi found himself yanked down to the ground and being kissed. Kakashi shifted into a more comfortable position.   
  
Kakashi broke away to breathe. “I’m going to have to kick your ass more often.”  
  
“I prefer to do something else with my ass . . .”   
  
Kakashi blushed even if Sasuke wouldn’t. He wondered what made the very quiet and private Uchiha so shameless. They went back to kissing.   
  
Until Sasuke felt a very sinister chakra. And Kyuubi had called his chakra the most sinister; he obviously never saw his host in a jealous rage. Kakashi didn’t need to be shoved off, he felt it too.  
  
Naruto had seen them from a distance and grew jealous when they didn’t get up. He got closer and they could see that his eyes were red and his pupils elongated.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Not now.”  
  
Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, too shocked that he’d said that in this situation. Kakashi beginning to move alerted Sasuke to Naruto’s attack. He turned and was just able to grab Naruto around the chest and stop him from attacking Kakashi.  
  
“It was a misunderstanding, Naruto,” Sasuke said. He tried to use his own weight to stop him, but he had to dig in his heels. Naruto was barely able to move forward. Then the fox’s cloak grew up around him. The chakra bubbled out and forced Sasuke to let go before he was burned. Sasuke ran around to stand between his lovers.  
  
“Naruto, calm the fuck down.” He tried to catch Naruto’s eye in order to use his Sharingan, but Naruto was doing a good job at avoiding his gaze. Sasuke pulled his sword, but flipped it so that he would strike with the blunt edge. He really wished his had his brother’s talent to use just a finger to use genjutsu.  
  
“Do you know another way to calm him?” Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
  
“Only two, but I need Yamato or a special seal. As long as he’s only got one tail.”  
  
A second tail grew.  
  
“Kakashi, don’t say another fucking thing.”  
  
Naruto tried to charge around Sasuke, but Sasuke artfully tripped him up with his sword.   
  
“Can’t you draw the fucking seal?”  
  
“I need a minute.”  
  
Sasuke transformed into Kakashi to draw Naruto’s attention. He knew Naruto lost the sense of friend and enemy when he was like this, but he was after Kakashi and would target him.   
  
The Sharingan Sasuke so recently reviled Kakashi for came in handy as he memorized the lines of the seal and was able to draw it quickly onto a blank square of a scroll in his vest. He ripped it off and jumped over Naruto’s head, pressing the seal to his forehead.   
  
The fox cloak disappeared, but Naruto’s anger did not. Seeing two Kakashis, he focused on the one without the sword. Sasuke ran in between them again as himself. He kept trying to catch his eye. Naruto got past Sasuke this time and Kakashi was able to defend himself from his student. Sasuke tried to break them up again, but Naruto threw him aside.  
  
Kakashi continued fending Naruto off. At least Naruto was sane enough not to use any ninjutsu like Rasengan. It took a full minute for Kakashi to notice that Sasuke had stopped trying to defend him.   
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
That brought Naruto back to himself as well. Sasuke was still on the ground. Naruto froze while Kakashi ran and checked him. He was alive and from his considerable experience, Kakashi knew his neck wasn’t broken. He check his eyes. A concussion. He gently picked Sasuke up and leapt away, completely forgetting Naruto was even there.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto was slow to come to the hospital afraid of what he’d find. He wasn’t so much afraid of Sasuke being dead, but that Sasuke truly would never talk to him again. He was directed to Sasuke’s room. He stood outside the door and listened. Silence.   
  
Within, Kakashi was sitting at Sasuke’s bedside waiting for him to wake up. He’s head had already been bandaged and had been diagnosed with a concussion and he would be fine.   
  
Sasuke groaned. “Why is it every time I wake up around you, something bad happens?”  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
Sasuke reached up. “Like I got nailed in the head with a rock.”  
  
“That’s sort of what happened. When Naruto threw you to the ground, you hit your head on a rock. You had a nice gash on the side of your head, but you’ll be fine.”  
  
“How are you? Naruto get his hands on you?”  
  
“I’m fine, so is he. I haven’t seen him.”  
  
“When can I leave.”  
  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Tomorrow?! I hate the fucking hospital. I’ve spent far too much time in them in my life.”  
  
“With your skills, that _is_ surprising.”  
  
“Usually because of Naruto or my brother. I don’t want to spend the night here.”  
  
“I’ll try to get them to let me stay here. If not, I’ll stay here anyway.”  
  
Then they stopped talking. Naruto opened the door a little and peeked in. They were kissing. He watched. They weren’t just frenching, they were doing that annoying thing couples sometimes did: sucking at each other’s lips, kissing more in open air so that Naruto could completely hear every wet sucking sound. And they seemed really into it. Naruto slunk away.  
  
Kakashi did sneak back in later that night after being thrown out and snuggled up with him.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto really didn’t want to meet up with his team two days later. Sakura had come over to tell them when they were meeting.  
  
“How’s Sasuke?”  
  
“I didn’t see him. Did you guys talk?” She didn’t know. Naruto shook his head. “Kakashi asked me to tell you. Guess it’s because you guys didn’t talk yet.”  
  
Naruto grew suspicious about what she knew. “Did they tell you anything?”  
  
“Yeah. I know. I’m fine with it. It’s not like I even believed I had a real shot at Sasuke. It’s a little awkward with them both being our teammates though.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Now he was dragging his feet to meet them. What if he didn’t go? He stopped in the middle of the village. He turned around, but someone was standing right behind him. He looked up. Sasuke. The bandage was gone, but the blood had seeped beneath the skin and created a large bruise that stretched down to his neck.   
  
Naruto shrank back. Sasuke grabbed his collar and dragged him off, but not toward their rendezvous. He was dragged into a tea shop that was nearly empty. Sasuke signaled for one tea. Naruto didn’t know what to say. The tea arrived quickly and Sasuke paid for as soon as it arrived.  
  
“I’m fine, by the way,” Sasuke said.   
  
Naruto looked up as Sasuke drank. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
“I know. Though, I don’t remember it all. You need to do something about your temper. With the Kyuubi, it can be dangerous.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Kakashi and I are together; can you deal with that? Sakura seems to be okay with it. Then again, I think she had a good cry on Ino’s shoulder.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“No you don’t. I should have done more to stop what happened and really shouldn’t have done it twice. You are my best friend, but I’m not in love with you. I’m sorry. I love Kakashi. I overreacted and Kakashi didn’t handle it well either.  
  
“If you’re afraid you’ll lose me if I’m with someone else, I’m still going to be on your team and you’re still my best friend. I’m really sorry about all this. It’s my fault. I knew better.”  
  
“I’m not going to give up.”  
  
“This really isn’t fair, Naruto. We agreed it was a casual thing. I warned you.”  
  
“Now that I know I could have you, even if we hadn’t had sex, I want to win you.”  
  
Sasuke sat back. “I guess it wouldn’t be fair to stop you from trying. Just don’t attack Kakashi. I’ll let you woo me, but I’m in love with Kakashi, I don’t think that will change.” Sasuke drained his cup and stood. “Let’s go; we’ll be later than Kakashi.”   
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi had been hanging out in a tree reading until the pair arrived to keep up his reputation. Naruto wouldn’t look at him and he was rather quiet, but Naruto followed orders.   
  
The awkward moment was when they returned to the village. Sasuke was hovering near Kakashi as they approached the village, obviously thinking the two could spend some alone time together. Naruto didn’t like that one bit. He didn’t want to think about it, but images of Sasuke kissing Kakashi—though he didn’t know what Kakashi’s face looked like—pressing their bare chests together and so on plagued him.   
  
So the moment they delivered their report, Naruto made his move. “Sasuke, want to get something to eat?”  
  
“Already have plans,” Sasuke said. “Next time.” His own response gave him a chill, thinking of Itachi’s blow offs. “You know, never mind, I’ll have dinner with you.” He looked at Kakashi. He mouthed silently, _I’ll come over later._ Kakashi read his lips easily and nodded.  
  
Naruto would have chosen ramen normally, but he was trying to woo Sasuke so he suggested a restaurant that specialized in Japanese cuisine and Sasuke’s favorite dishes. But they did have ramen.   
  
It amazed Naruto how in this situation he had nothing to say, couldn’t think of a single thing. Sasuke was never gregarious and wasn’t as uncomfortable, though having dinner with someone he slept with and pretty much rejected—the same kind of thing that got them all in this mess to begin with—did make his slightly uncomfortable. He finally had it with Naruto’s uncharacteristic silence.  
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I can see the thoughts flying around inside your head. You want to know ‘why.’”  
  
“You tried to kill him.”  
  
“I tried to kill you too. And Sakura and Sai and Yamato and the whole village. I knew that everyone thought it was you who would be most likely to be able to bring me back, but it was Kakashi. My brother was the one who spent the most time with me growing up. I watched him, mimicked him, and to some extent he trained me. He was my father figure, not my father. So I guess I have a different sense of what a father figure is. That’s probably why I fell in love with Kakashi, my second father figure.   
  
“Kakashi had tried to stop me that night I left. I never realized until that night how much alike we were. We have no one, no family. But his pain wasn’t as deep as mine. Probably because he’d lived with it longer and I was just a child. I was too angry that night. And those four convinced me to leave.   
  
“While I was with Orochimaru, I really only two thoughts: kill Itachi; surpass Kakashi. I was disappointed that he wasn’t with you when you first found me. But after Itachi died, my anger knew no bounds, not even Kakashi. I wanted everyone to die, especially Kakashi. You and he were my weakness; I had to kill the two of you more than anyone else, even more than those I blamed for my brother’s suffering and death, my own suffering.” Sasuke wasn’t just a fool to think they were safe from eavesdroppers, he wasn’t going to voice he hatred of the elders here.  
  
“Once I could think clearly again, I was ashamed of what I said to Kakashi after I killed Danzo. I missed him. And you. That’s why I went to Gaara, I really wanted to come home, to you and Kakashi.   
  
“I was pretty sure Kakashi was straight, so once I got back I just fell back into the old relationship. But I still loved him. My feelings for him changed while I was in the snake’s lair. They became more . . . heated. I was seeing him in a more . . . sexual light. I don’t think thinking of him helped my sanity at all, but he was something I could focus on, something not as dark as revenge. Up until the time I met Madara, I intended to see Kakashi again. I wasn’t sure about coming home, but I wanted to see him again. Of course then everything came crashing down when I met Madara.  
  
“Anyway, I wasn’t going to say anything. I was eventually going to choose a wife and revive my clan. I resigned myself to unrequited love. Then I got drunk for the first time. So you see, I’ve been in love with Kakashi for years. I was so hurt by his reaction to what we’d done the next morning because I’d let all my feelings out, I put myself out there and thought I had what I most wanted. He didn’t really remember what happened and panicked. I believe him when he says he loves me.”  
  
“You just want to believe he loves you.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he admitted, “Maybe.”  
  
“I do love you. You were all I thought about for four years. I worked the hardest to find you and bring you back.”  
  
Sasuke sank a little in the booth at the volume of Naruto’s voice, not wanting attention drawn to them. Naruto took the hint and lowered his voice.  
  
“I love you. And I enjoyed it.” Naruto reddened.  
  
“Naruto, you’re not going to lose me as a friend. The only difference is I won’t have sex with you or live with you. I don’t think our relationship would change very much if we were together except the sex, but I can be closer to Kakashi. He makes me feel safe and . . . I’ve been with both of you and I have to say I felt better with him than with you. Maybe it’s the fucked up father figure thing or because he’s older or ‘cause he can kick my ass in taijutsu, but I just feel . . . safe is the best word. I also feel I belong with him.”  
  
“You don’t feel ‘safe’ with me?”  
  
Sasuke groaned. “I wasn’t really feeling much of anything the first time as I fell asleep, but the second time . . . I was angry that I wished you were Kakashi.”  
  
Naruto was silent. Sasuke had nearly finished his meal while Naruto was uncomfortable before he started speaking so he took the last few bites then pulled out enough money to cover both their meals. He threw the money on the table and left.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke went home to pack. Even if they didn’t have sex, Sasuke wanted to stay with Kakashi tonight. Sasuke didn’t have to wait for Kakashi to answer his door.  
  
“You’ve been my student long enough to know I don’t put much stock in doors.”  
  
“I’ll come through the windows for now on.” Sasuke flopped onto the sofa.   
  
Kakashi came behind the sofa to put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders and started to rub the tension from them.   
  
“I’d prefer if you didn’t have to.” He pulled his mask down and lowered his lips to Sasuke’s hair. “Moving in?” he asked seeing the pack next to Sasuke.  
  
“Maybe. I want to stay here tonight.”  
  
“My pleasure.” Kakashi raised his head and continued to massage Sasuke’s shoulders. “How was dinner?”  
  
“I think I might have gone too far. I like Naruto, but I don’t love him. I tried to explain that, but I think I offended him. I also tried to explain why I loved you. The worst thing I said was, the last time I had sex with Naruto, I was wishing he was you. He kinda pissed me off to make me admit that. At this point, I don’t care how badly I fucked up. I paid for dinner; I don’t care anymore.”  
  
Sasuke leaned his head back with his eyes closed.   
  
“Why do you love me?”  
  
“To sum up: a really fucked up father figure thing. I did love my father, but I also feared him a little. Itachi was my father figure, but you were the one who really filled that roll. I fell _in_ love with you while I was gone.” He opened his eyes, staring straight into Kakashi’s one uncovered eye. “I love you.”  
  
“I’ve always adored you; you’ve always been precious to me. I love you.”  
  
“You better at this point.” Sasuke shut his eyes again.  
  
“Can I ask you one other question?”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
“If you were a virgin the other night, why were you so unashamed the next morning? I would think a virgin to be a little shier.”  
  
“I spent three years with Orochimaru. He and Kabuto were always trying to seduce me and I saw them together plenty of times. They flaunted it, trying to get me to join in. I never did. I _had_ to be naked for some treatments and such as well. I got over any insecurity quite quickly. Though I might have been ‘cavalier’ about it, I took losing my virginity seriously.”  
  
“I could tell. I’m sorry. I wish it had happened under better circumstances.”  
  
“All’s well that ends well I guess. At least you remember it now.”  
  
“I remember.”  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes, they were silently asking for a repeat of that night. Kakashi’s eye filled with lust and Sasuke smirked. They both moved at the same time, headed for Kakashi’s bedroom. Kakashi was already without his vest, but he only got as far as his pants when he pressed Sasuke down onto his bed. He thought it was a strange thrill just to think that Sasuke was in _his_ bed. If he wasn’t careful he was going to get possessive.   
  
Kakashi kissed Sasuke as he explored Sasuke’s chest while pushing his clothes out of the way. Sasuke was more direct, just trying to strip the older man. Sasuke stopped moving at all as all his muscles seemed to have seized up with Kakashi’s hand snaked into his pants and grabbed his growing cock. It felt so much better to be touched by Kakashi than when he used to touch himself thinking about Kakashi. He decided to mention that.   
  
“You know I used to jack off thinking about you.”  
  
“You don’t anymore?”  
  
“Why should I? That’s your job now, isn’t it?”  
  
“I intend do far more than just jack you.”  
  
Kakashi removed his hands and pressed his fingers to Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke blushed at the memory of his sluttish performance the first time they had sex. But he took the fingers in his mouth nevertheless. He shut his eyes at first, but felt Kakashi’s eyes staring at him intently and opened his eyes. He sucked sloppily on Kakashi’s fingers as he stared back into Kakashi’s single open eye then pulled his hand away to lick at his palm too. Kakashi went back to jacking Sasuke with his now saliva coated hand. Sasuke licked at his own hand and reached for Kakashi considerable length. They gave each other handjobs for several minutes as they kissed. It felt too good, neither wanted to stop because they didn’t want the other to stop.   
  
Finally, Kakashi stopped in order to finish stripping them both. Once again he sat back to view Sasuke’s lovely bare body in the scant light from the half covered window. He bent down to lick at his toned chest and his slightly salty skin. Sasuke reached up to thread his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi started venturing south.  
  
“No, Kakashi. I want to do it.”  
  
Kakashi wasn’t sure what Sasuke meant until Sasuke turned him onto his back and sank down to lick Kakashi’s hard length. He went at it with the enthusiasm of an amateur, but he had Kakashi’s example for their drunken encounter to go on. But Sasuke also had some innate skill. Looking down his body as the mouth latched onto his cock, he was amused by the serious concentration on Sasuke’s face. But there was a wispy look bliss there as well, like he was doing something he’d been wanting to do for a long time.  
  
“Sasuke,” Kakashi whispered.   
  
Sasuke’s tongue curled around the shaft like a snake. Kakashi wasn’t sure if Sasuke’s tongue grew or not, but it seemed unnaturally long. Perhaps he’d learned more than Kakashi thought from his master. He watched as Sasuke disengaged to see if his tongue was as long as his master’s, but it only seemed naturally long as it gave a parting lick.   
  
Sasuke brushed his smooth cheek against the wet shaft then used that tongue on his scrotum. He ran the insides of his lips across the skin making a slight sucking sound as he did. It felt like heaven. That tongue once again seemed to grow and curl around the pair.   
  
It was almost painful to Kakashi that Sasuke loved him so much, sex almost seemed disrespectful. He felt a bit ashamed.   
  
“Sasuke, enough. You can have me if you want.”  
  
“No, I want you to take me.”  
  
Kakashi reached for him and pulled him into a kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. Damn he was beautiful when he genuinely smiled; Kakashi never thought he’d see the last Uchiha ever really smile. “Maybe not. But I want you to make love to me.”  
  
How could Kakashi say ‘no?’  
  
Sasuke fell onto his back while Kakashi grabbed the lube and went down on Sasuke as he lubed up his fingers to stretch the nearly virgin boy. Why did Kakashi feel more guilty tonight than he did the night he really took his virginity? Maybe because he was sober.   
  
Sasuke relaxed and the first finger penetrated him easily. Once again, Sasuke never made sound of protest as the second and third fingers forced his body open. Sasuke focus on that heavenly mouth. Kakashi used every trick he knew to make Sasuke feel too good to care about the unnatural intrusion into his body.   
  
“I’m too close, Kakashi,” Sasuke gasped. “Hurry.”  
  
“I should let you calm down a bit. It’ll be even better if you let it build.”  
  
“You’re still on my shit list for all the crap I’ve been through this week.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Kakashi grabbed the lube and greased himself up. Sasuke held his breath as he was penetrated for the second time. Kakashi stopped half way in and Sasuke took a breath then Kakashi pressed the rest of the way in.   
  
“So full,” Sasuke panted as he writhed around a little, moving his body around Kakashi’s hardness.   
  
“You feel so good, Sasuke.”  
  
Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s cock knowing his erection had flagged and started to rub life back into it as he slowly began fucking him. Sasuke kept his eyes shut and turned his face to the side and enjoyed the electric feeling of his gland being pummeled by Kakashi’s large cock. Every thrust elicited a grunt from Sasuke’s throat.  
  
Kakashi loved the silken inside of Sasuke’s body slipping over his cock. The nearly virgin body was so tight even with Sasuke not even trying to tighten up on him that it was almost painful. Then there were the small grunts and moans issuing from the normally silent Uchiha. Kakashi moaned in response. He watched Sasuke’s face as pleasure exploded within him every time Kakashi hit his prostate.   
  
Sasuke felt the orgasm forming in his loins and grabbed at the sheets. “I’m close,” he gasped. “Cum inside me. Make me cum. Make me forget everything but you.”  
  
“Go ahead and cum, baby. Cum for me, Sasuke.”  
  
Kakashi’s words were like a caress along the spine in his lower back, getting him even closer to climax. Kakashi sped up his working of Sasuke’s cock until his body tightened, Sasuke writhed, and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Sasuke cam onto his own chest. Kakashi lost it in Sasuke’s tight heat.   
  
Sasuke sagged beneath him. Kakashi watched Sasuke’s face in the afterglow.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Sasuke.” He kissed him. Sasuke responded slowly at first then intensified it as he recovered.   
  
“I love you so much,” Kakashi whispered against his lips.  
  
“I love only you.”  
  
Kakashi pulled his limp cock from him and lay down, pulling Sasuke to him. “Move in with me.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Neither ever felt more content as they fell asleep together.


	6. Flowers

Kakashi woke up horny. It didn’t help he had a naked Uchiha in his arms. He started kissing Sasuke’s neck, waking him gently. Sasuke hummed. Kakashi ran his hand down Sasuke’s abdomen and over his hip, feeling the smoothness of his body. Sasuke was often a demon in morning—Kakashi had often thought of carrying Sasuke into battle asleep so that he was on the battlefield—and in his worse mood—when he woke up. But he seemed in an affable mood this morning.   
  
“Stop teasing and do it already or I’ll Amaterasu your ass for waking for no reason.”  
  
“Charmer.”  
  
Sasuke rolled further onto his stomach and Kakashi cover his body with his own and guided his erection into his sleep relaxed ass which was still lubed from the night before. Kakashi snaked an arm around Sasuke’s waist for leverage and started to lazily fuck him. Sasuke purred and rocked slightly back into him.   
  
As pleasure pooled in Kakashi’s groin, he mouthed Sasuke’s shoulder where it met his neck. Sasuke tilted his head and Kakashi moved in to kiss his neck. Getting closer to climax, he sucked on the patch of skin. He wanted to hold off, feeling that Sasuke was not there yet. He shifted his arm to jerk Sasuke off as his thrusts grew more erratic. Sasuke raised his hips to help Kakashi stroke him. He mumbled something into the pillow to indicate he was finally approaching the precipice. Kakashi clamped down on Sasuke’s neck and released into Sasuke’s willing body.   
  
The bite, the feeling of Kakashi’s pulsing cock in his ass, the groaning and shuttering body above him, and the hand on his aching erection pushed him over the edge. He cam onto the sheets beneath him. They both collapsed to the side panting.   
  
Kakashi combed Sasuke’s hair with his fingers away from the spot on his neck where Kakashi bit him. Kakashi leaned in to suck at the spot again. Sasuke let him. Kakashi rubbed Sasuke’s stomach as he continued with that spot, determined to mark him. Sasuke was well aware of it. That feeling of safety radiated from his former sensei. He had no doubts whatsoever.  
  
\-----  
  
 _Holy shit!_ Naruto was vibrating with anger and jealousy. Sasuke and Kakashi were walking together—from the direction of Kakashi’s house in the direction of Sasuke’s apartment Naruto noted—and there on Sasuke’s neck was a huge, dark love bite. And Sasuke wasn’t doing a damn thing to hide it. He was practically showing it off! Everyone within a dozen yards should be glad Naruto was able to control himself when he saw Kakashi’s hand slid from Sasuke’s back to his ass.  
  
Naruto was correct in his surmise; Sasuke and Kakashi were on their way to move Sasuke’s few possessions into Kakashi’s house.   
  
Sasuke traveled light. He’d taken very little when he left Konoha, took almost nothing with him when he set out to kill Itachi, and returned home with practically nothing. Cheap furniture, clothes, and weapons were all he had. Sasuke could have carried it all that was worth taking, but Kakashi carried the weapons. That was a sign to Kakashi that Sasuke intended to stay in Konoha that Sasuke had brought his cache of weapons _inside_ the village.  
  
Naruto saw them again as they were walking back to Kakashi’s house. The little bastard WAS MOVING IN WITH HIM!  
  
The only way it could get worse—  
  
Kakashi said something and Sasuke laughed. He made Sasuke—THE fucking Ice ‘Stick-Up-His-Ass’ Prince Uchiha—laugh, really laugh. And Sasuke turned to him smiling and Kakashi bent down to him and if he hadn’t been wearing that mask, they would be kissing; sloppily probably. Sasuke’s eyes went to Kakashi’s covered lips and back up to his eyes in a way that expressed so much love—or at least lust.  
  
Naruto snapped. Inwardly. He knew better than to allow any of the Kyuubi out in the village. He stormed away, furious. Sasuke was happy. That’s what he wanted, but he wanted to be the cause of it.   
  
Sasuke caught a whiff of anger and looked behind him, but Naruto was out of sight.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi trained without the rest of their team. Kakashi still had the upper hand in taijutsu and the sparring ended with Sasuke being kicked into a tree. Sasuke leaned back into the tree to catch his breath. Being lovers didn’t make them take it any easier on each other. Their fight had led them into the tree line so they were now hidden from the open training area. So Sasuke wasn’t bothered by Kakashi closing in on him. He expected Kakashi to lower his mask and kiss him, but Kakashi took Sasuke’s hands and closed them over the tree branch above his head.   
  
“Don’t let go,” he whispered.  
  
Sasuke gave him a quizzical look before Kakashi fell to his knees and pulled Sasuke’s pants and boxers off.  
  
“What the fuck, Kakashi?”  
  
“Shh.” Kakashi came back up, released his own erection, pulled Sasuke’s legs up to trap his waist between Sasuke’s knees. With his legs taken from underneath him, Sasuke had no choice by to hang on to the branch. “Just enjoy it.” He took out a tube of lube, squeezed a dollop on the head of his cock, then pressed in.  
  
Sasuke groaned. “What if someone see us?”  
  
“Let them see.”  
  
“Then at least take your mask down. I don’t like being the only one exposed here.”  
  
Kakashi complied and kissed him. He fucked Sasuke gently into the tree. It felt good, but it was more pleasurable to Kakashi than Sasuke who was hanging by his hands from a thick branch and had tree bark in his back and against the back of his head. And Kakashi wasn’t paying Sasuke’s cock any attention at all. Kakashi’s mouth returned to the dark mark he’d left this morning and bit hard into it as he cam. His head cam up and his kissed Sasuke’s jaw after he finished.   
  
“You may want to tighten up.”  
  
Kakashi pulled out and drop to his knees, Sasuke’s legs dropping with him. Kakashi took Sasuke into his month and began to use that wicked mouth. Sasuke groaned.  
  
“Kakashi, aren’t you worried someone might find us.”  
  
Kakashi pulled off. “Well, you look like the Seme in this situation, so don’t worry about it.” Kakashi returned to one of his new favorite pastimes. He went slow, taking the entire length then pulled his lips and tongue down the to the head; deep throat him, then move a inch downward and lavish attention on that spot, then move another inch down. Sasuke relaxed and let Kakashi work. He tiled his head back and to the side, shut his eyes, and let himself hang from that branch.   
  
“Ah, so good,” Sasuke sighed, content to let Kakashi pleasure him slowly.   
  
Both of them were so focused that they failed to notice another presence. Naruto was using his Sage abilities to watch. He had to focus all his attention on Sasuke to see the detail of his face outlined in his chakra; it was rapt with pleasure. He was becoming disheartened. He left before he could be discovered. He needed a new plan of attack.  
  
Sasuke filled Kakashi’s mouth and Kakashi didn’t let a drop go to waste. Sasuke hung there as he recovered and Kakashi dressed him. Once dressed, Kakashi pulled him into his arms and off the branch.  
  
“Was that an effective cool down?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Is that what you call it? Who knew I could like training even more?”  
  
“Let’s get cleaned up and then I’ll take you to dinner.”  
  
Sasuke kissed him then raised his mask for him. “Ah.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke tried to slip out of bed without being noticed, but Kakashi woke up. Sasuke walked to the bathroom completely nude in the dim moonlight. Kakashi watched that perfect ass as Sasuke moved. Once Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom, Kakashi turned his head and shut his eyes again.   
  
Kakashi was asleep when Sasuke returned. Sasuke stopped and stared when he realized Kakashi had pulled the blanket over his face, automatically hiding his face even in sleep. Sasuke smiled down at him then got back into bed next to him. Sasuke put his head on Kakashi’s shoulder and his arm over his chest and fell asleep, confident he’d made the right choice.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto could not believe he was asking Sai for relationship advice.   
  
“Have you read anything in those books of yours about,” how did Sasuke put it? “wooing someone?”  
  
“Finally going to make a serious attempt to go out with Sakura?”  
  
“Maybe. What should I do?”  
  
“There’s chocolate, flowers, other gifts, dinner, a movie, going to some place to have fun . . .”  
  
Naruto’s face sqenched up. “He doesn’t like anything sweet.”  
  
Sai didn’t miss the ‘he,’ but he had learned not to say anything to Naruto on that subject. “Dark chocolate isn’t sweet.”  
  
Naruto had the horrifying vision of Sasuke and Kakashi feeding each other small dark chocolate truffles. He shook his head. “Already did dinner; that was disastrous. Flowers? That seems . . . gay.”  
  
Sai couldn’t help himself. “Well, trying to woo a guy _is_ gay.”  
  
“You, shut up.”  
  
“Sasuke-kun?”  
  
Naruto was defeated. “Yeah. He’s with Kakashi now. But he means more to me. Look what I did for him. I brought his ass back, I convinced everyone to give him another chance. I love him more than Kakashi, I’m sure of it. If I could convince Sasuke . . .”  
  
“You convinced a vengeful shinobi world and a very vengeful Sasuke-kun, you can do it again.”  
  
“An angry Sasuke, a vengeful Sasuke, a depressed Sasuke, a smirking, superior Sasuke, all these I know how to deal with, but a happy Sasuke? And I think Kakashi’s willing to fight for him.”  
  
“It was always obvious that Sasuke-kun would have people fighting over him, but I never thought it would be you and Kakashi-san. So, Sasuke-kun’s a gay faggot too, then.”  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto pulled a bruised Sai with him to Ino’s flower shop. Even before Sai’s nose stopped bleeding, Sai had suggested that since Sasuke was—he flinched—not interested in women, Naruto might be able to recruit his most ardent fangirls in his quest for Sasuke’s affections.  
  
Ino had thrown herself in Shikamaru’s arms and was making a show of her grief. Shikamaru looked like he was long suffering, but not grieved. Neji stood nearby watching, completely expressionless.  
  
“Who died?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Sai from the look of it,” Shikamaru said. “It seems Casanova is gay, but you probably knew that. I thought he was.”  
  
“You mean Sasuke?”  
  
Ino wailed.  
  
“Why do you think I didn’t say his name?” Shikamaru whined.  
  
“How’d you find out?”  
  
“Apparently Sasuke and Kakashi told Sakura and brought her to Ino for support. She comforted Sakura without really believing it. But Iruka-sensei met Kakashi and Sasuke in the street. They were moving Sasuke into Kakashi’s place. Iruka told me not realizing Ino was nearby. She finally freaked.”  
  
“Sasuke!!” she wailed. “Why Kakashi?! He’s not even Sasuke-kun’s type?”  
  
Naruto looked uncomfortable.  
  
“You’re jealous,” Shikamaru observed. “You’re in love with Sasuke too.” He chuckled a little. “You’re here to get flowers to charm him away from Kakashi-san?”  
  
Naruto blushed.   
  
Ino pulled away from her teammate, wiped her eye and asked, “You want flowers for Sasuke-kun?”  
  
“Well . . .”  
  
“He wants to woo him,” Sai confirmed and got an elbow in the chest for his trouble.  
  
“Calla lilies, white daffodils, and jasmine I think,” Ino listed almost automatically.  
  
“Huh?” Naruto was confused: Ino had recovered from her grief quickly and was able to put together a bouquet in her head in a second.  
  
“Well, when I think of Sasuke the colors that come to mind are white, red, and black. You don’t want black flowers, there aren’t any _real_ black flowers anyway, but I could tint some for you. Red, especially red roses, are very traditional and romantic, but when I think of Sasuke and red, I only think of his Sharingan—not romantic. I think white flowers are the way to go.  
  
“Calla lilies symbolize death and rebirth—Sasuke left us and then returned—and they also represent love and beauty. White daffodils also represent rebirth and new beginnings, but they’re also the perfect way to say ‘you are the only one for me.’ And they symbolize unrequited love: your current problem. Jasmine symbolizes attachment and sensuality as well as grace and elegance. I think that’s perfect for Sasuke.”  
  
Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai gapped at her.  
  
“Well, I grew up around flowers,” she explained.   
  
“How much will that cost?” Naruto asked.  
  
“I want to get back to Kakashi for stealing Sasuke-kun from me, it’s on the house.”  
  
Ino went about putting the bouquet together.   
  
“I think it would be awkward for you to give the bouquet to Sasuke yourself,” Neji chimed in. “Someone should deliver them for you.”  
  
“Oh, Neji-kun!” Ino said. “I forgot you were there. So sorry. Did you need something?”  
  
“Hinata can’t find certain flowers to complete her collection of pressed flowers and asked me to see if you have any of them.” He handed her a list.  
  
“I have some of them. I’ll get them for you first since you were waiting.”  
  
“I guess you’re right, it would be awkward,” Naruto said. “You deliver, don’t you Ino?”  
  
“That you’ll have to pay for,” she said.  
  
“If he’s living with Kakashi, his place is on my way home,” Neji said. “I’ll take them over for you.”  
  
“Really? Thanks, Neji!”  
  
\-----  
  
It was a lazy day for the pair. They got up, had breakfast, then went back to bed, never bothering to dress in more than a robe. They weren’t having sex, having had enough of that in the last few days, they were just lounging next to each other, discussing nothing important when they weren’t dozing.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Kakashi groaned as he got out of bed and slipped his robe back on, adding a light mask. Sasuke smiled at his annoyance, then followed suite in case it was Naruto again.   
  
Kakashi was shocked speechless to see Neji. Neji with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
“Is the Uchiha here?” Neji asked.  
  
Sasuke approached. “Flowers?”  
  
“I’m just delivering them.”  
  
“Shinobi work not enough, took a part time as a delivery boy?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“A favor.” Neji pushed the bouquet into Sasuke’s arms and left.  
  
Kakashi shut the door and Sasuke sniffed the flowers and admired the beautiful, white arrangement. “You shouldn’t have, Kakashi.”  
  
“I didn’t.”  
  
Sasuke looked at him, startled. He searched for a card.   
  
“I’ll take credit if there’s no card.”  
  
Sasuke shot him an amused look and read the card. _I really love you and would do anything for you. I have already. Please give me another chance. Naruto_  
  
“Naruto again.”  
  
Kakashi sighed. “Someone’s given him advise.”  
  
“But they are beautiful.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to ask Ino to remember that arrangement for future use.”  
  
“I’ll find some way to deal with him.”  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto came home a few hours later to find flowers waiting outside his door. His heart leaped. Sasuke?  
  
He carefully searched for the card.  
  
 _You saved my life and helped me reunite with my family. I love you._  
  
No name. Didn’t sound like Sasuke. Now he has a secret admirer. The last few days were getting weirder and weirder. 


	7. Journeys End in Lover's Meeting

Fortunately, they had a few days off right now. The flowers didn’t work; Sasuke asked Naruto to give up again and he refused. Naruto needed another strategy.  
  
“Neji! I need a favor!”   
  
Neji was happy for an excuse to be late for training with his team and stopped.   
  
“Would you help me out?”  
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
“Yeah. He said Kakashi makes him feel safe. I thought you could attack him and I could defend him and boom! I show that I can keep him safe!”  
  
“I don’t think that’s what Sasuke meant by ‘safe.’”  
  
“Come on; you’re the only one who could be a match for him.” Neji was not immune to flattery. “Just attack him and let me come in and beat you off.”  
  
If it wasn’t for discipline that rivaled that of the Uchiha, Neji would have been blushing like hell at the accidental innuendo. “Alright, alright. When can I find the Uchiha alone? You don’t want me to do it when Kakashi’s around, do you?”  
  
“Well, they’re always together now. How about before we train?”  
  
Neji sagged. “When?”  
  
“Tomorrow? About seven? Get there a little early and Kakashi will probably be late. Sasuke seems to still be able to tell time.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Thanks so much! I owe you!” Naruto ran off.   
  
Neji sighed. This was sooo stupid.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was indeed early and Kakashi was late. Sakura wasn’t present yet either. Neji could see Naruto waiting in the bushes. _This is idiotic,_ Neji thought. But he took a deep breath, pulled the cheap mask over his face, and attacked.  
  
Sasuke’s defenses were lowered since he was in his home village just waiting for his team to arrive, but he still sensed the attack in time to dodge. Neji recovered and pressed the attack. At the moment, Sasuke was too preoccupied to care who it was as he was hard pressed to defend himself.   
  
Naruto decided to jump in now. But just as he was jumping out of the bushes to save his friend’s life, Sasuke turned the tables and put Neji on his back and put a kunai to his throat, then used the kunai to remove the mask.  
  
“What the fuck?” He then looked up to see Naruto almost tumbling over as he stopped. Naruto started nervously rubbing the back of his head: a dead giveaway.  
  
“ _You_ put Neji up to this?” He looked down at Neji. “And you went along with it?”  
  
“I wanted to prove that I could keep you safe too,” Naruto said.  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Sasuke argued.  
  
“I tried to tell him that,” Neji broke in.   
  
Sasuke took the kunai away and got off of him. “That’s it! No more, Naruto! I’ve had it with these schemes. I told you when it happened that it was not serious, that I was on the rebound. You’re my best friend, but I. Do. Not. Love you.” He turned to Neji. “What were you thinking going along with this? You’re a fucking genius!”  
  
Neji shrugged. “I owe Naruto a lot.”  
  
“Get out of here. Both of you!” Naruto hesitated. “Stay if you want me to kick your ass,” Sasuke growled.  
  
Naruto caught up to Neji and they walked away together.   
  
“Sorry,” Naruto said.  
  
“He meant he felt like Kakashi would stay with him through anything as much as protect him.” They walked in silence for a little. “Did you like the flowers?”  
  
“Huh?” Naruto looked at Neji, who was blushing slightly.  
  
“Did you like the flowers?” Neji repeated.  
  
“You sent them?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve been attracted to you ever since you came home. You changed my life, you broke me of my judgmental attitude and narrow-mindedness. Because of you I understand my father better and have made peace with my clan. I now I have a good relationship with my uncle and even Hinata-sama whom I tried to kill. I admit I didn’t think you were attractive back then, but you really grew into a good looking man. Give up on Sasuke, he’s happy with Kakashi. I hope you’ll think about giving me a chance.”  
  
Neji didn’t look at Naruto the entire time and now just nodded and went off to meet with his own team.  
  
Naruto stopped, dumbfounded. Neji was in love with him?  
  
\-----  
  
That might have been the end of it, but Sasuke had to explain to Kakashi why Naruto wasn’t there and why he wasn’t coming.  
  
“Naruto had Neji attack you?”  
  
“He wanted to prove he could make me ‘feel safe.’ I told him to get out of here.” Sasuke saw Kakashi’s eye darkened. “I wasn’t hurt. Neji really didn’t intend me harm. Nor did Naruto. It was just a set up to make Naruto look good.”  
  
He could tell Kakashi was pissed. Kakashi had been good about Sasuke’s two trysts with their teammate since they weren’t really a couple at the time. But this was the safety of his lover. Kakashi’s protective instinct was rearing its head.  
  
Sasuke grabbed his arms as he turned away. “We have a mission,” he insisted.  
  
Kakashi took a breath and calmed down. Once Sakura arrived and they were underway, Sasuke had to smirk; he had two overzealous protectors.   
  
\-----  
  
Later that day, when Team Kakashi returned from their mission, Naruto was thinking things over in his apartment. The knock at his door scared him. He opened it and was speechless to see Sasuke there.  
  
“Can we talk?”  
  
Naruto let him in. “Listen, the way you feel about me, it’s what I feel for Kakashi. No matter what, someone’s going to be heartbroken. I’m sorry, Naruto, I’ve already chosen Kakashi. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with him. Look, I did enjoy our time together, but I’m sorry it happened because it led to this. I want things to go back to the way they were before. You are my best friend and I don’t want to lose you. Okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. I’m . . . Neji confessed to me.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up. “Neji’s in love with you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Sasuke gave an amused huff. “Well, if you’re in love with my personality, you should take well to Neji. I really do hope you give him a chance and it works out. But you remember how you wanted to kill Kakashi? He’s now not too friendly toward you right now either for that little stunt this morning.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was right; in many ways Neji was like Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, Neji was in love with him.   
  
“Tell me,” Neji said as they had lunch at a sushi bar, “what is it about Sasuke that you love? I mean, he’s a cold bastard. Yes, he’s good looking, but he’s cold and emotionless.”  
  
“We slept together because he was devastated by being rejected by Kakashi. He’s not emotionless. He hides his emotions. I guess that’s something I’m attracted to; I wish I could make him show his emotions more. But you’re like that too. I never would have known you had feelings for me.”  
  
“The Uchiha and Hyuuga are similar in that regard. It’s always been rumored the Uchiha were descended from the Hyuuga. It’s hard to lower those barriers. It’s comfortable behind that armor, safe from emotional pain. But it’s isolating. I respect Sasuke for being able and brave enough to allow himself to be hurt.”  
  
“Yeah, well, they got drunk.”  
  
Unexpectedly, Neji laughed. It was so foreign and deep it was a little scary. It wasn’t loud or long, but it laughter. “I’d love to see the Uchiha drunk,” he said as his laugher died. “If he loses so much control as to fall in love and hop into bed with someone, I’d love to see how else he behaves. I just hope he’s nothing like Lee.”  
  
That laugh surprised Naruto, but he liked it.   
  
“You know, you make it easy,” Neji said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Being yourself. You don’t try to hide, you just enjoy being yourself. No clan to dictate your behavior, no standards to hold up. Not that I’m trivializing your past; even though I have a clan, I was estranged from it so I understand somewhat the pain of not having a family while still knowing how suffocating it can be. Your personality just coxes people out of their shells. You penetrated my barriers before by force, but now, just being around you accomplishes that.”  
  
“But I did hide. I smiled and played pranks to hide the pain I was in, how lonely I was.”  
  
Neji nodded. “But now? Do you hide or pretend now?”  
  
“No, not really. Before Sasuke came home I would hide how much his absence hurt, but now that’s he’s back, I don’t have anything to hide.”  
  
“Sasuke really is a fool. You’re so open and honest.”  
  
Naruto blushed at the compliment.  
  
Neji had been the one to take Naruto out, so he walked Naruto home.  
  
“I had fun,” Neji said.  
  
“Yeah.” Naruto was nervous; he’d never been on a date before—he and Sasuke had basically just hopped into bed—and didn’t know how to end one. People kissed, didn’t they?  
  
“Will you go on another date with me?” Neji asked.  
  
“Yeah. I kinda had fun. It was just dinner, but it was fun.”  
  
“That’s right, you did much more with Sasuke.”  
  
Naruto blushed at the allusion to having sex with Sasuke.  
  
“Next time, you chose what you’d like to do.”   
  
Neji also wasn’t quite sure how to end a date. But he knew what he wanted to do. He move slowly to give Naruto the opportunity to stop him. Neji just hugged him, putting his head on shorter boy’s shoulder. He didn’t move, didn’t try to molest him, just held him.   
  
Naruto’s brain was a second catching up; he put his hands on Neji’s back. Neji leaned his head against Naruto’s. They stayed like that for nearly a minute before Neji pulled back.  
  
“Goodbye.”  
  
“’Bye,” Naruto said.   
  
Neji left and Naruto was slow to find his keys and open the door.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi took Sasuke out to dinner, but he couldn’t wait until they got home for dessert. As they walked home, Kakashi pulled Sasuke into an alley, pulled his mask down, and started kissing him. He was gladdened that Sasuke didn’t resist and just kissed back.   
  
There were people walking past the alleyway, but that didn’t put either of them off—granted they were a few yards down the alley. Kakashi pressed Sasuke against the cement wall and plundered his mouth. Sasuke raised a knee and rubbed Kakashi’s hip. Kakashi undid Sasuke’s pants and tugged them down. Sasuke stepped out of them and kicked them completely off one leg so they were hanging around one ankle. As he did that, Kakashi opened his own pants. Kakashi took that previously offered leg and positioned it on his hip. Sasuke put his arms around Kakashi’s neck to pull himself up so Kakashi could enter him.  
  
“You are a kinky bastard, aren’t you?” Sasuke purred. “You’re just asking for someone to see us.”  
  
“That danger adds to the pleasure, don’t you think?”  
  
“Anyone comes down this ally and I’ll transform into Gai.”  
  
“Go ahead kill my hardon, please. And shift your hips, I can’t find it.”  
  
Sasuke smirked and complied, chasing after Kakashi’s cock with his ass until they were finally lined up.   
  
Once again, Sasuke found his back and head resting against hard, uncomfortable surfaces. Yet the pleasure in his ass was enough to distract him. Until Kakashi’s trusts became more violent and his head was being banged against the hard wall.  
  
“Take it easy, will you? I just recovered from a concussion,” Sasuke hissed.  
  
“I don’t mind a dazed and confused lover.”  
  
Sasuke strained his neck to keep his head from whipping back and forth. “If you want to have sex in public, can we do it on the roof?”  
  
Kakashi paused in his thrusts. “Any passing shinobi who prefer the high road could see us,” he mused. Suddenly, Sasuke found himself being pulled closer and they were airborne. They landed on the roof. The roof wasn’t clean, but it was better than the filthy ground in the alley. Sasuke was still against something hard, but this was much better than a tree or a brick wall.  
  
“Bring a pillow next time you feel like being kinky,” Sasuke sighed as Kakashi resumed his assault.  
  
“I’d be always carrying a pillow.”  
  
“Why do I love such a selfish, kinky bastard?”  
  
“You’re a masochist.”  
  
Sasuke next retort was cut off by his own groan. “Fuck, Kakashi.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
Sasuke moaned as his body was ravished, forgetting they were in public. Shinobi running along rooftops was indeed a distinct possibility.  
  
“If you draw this out, I’ll run back to Naruto just to fuck with you,” Sasuke said.  
  
“You’re no fun.”  
  
“You royally fucked up; you still have to be nice to me.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Kakashi manipulated Sasuke’s legs to make his thrusts more direct. Sasuke nearly cried out.   
  
Kakashi slowed. “I hate to admit this, but someone’s coming.”  
  
Sasuke took out a shuriken and threw it in the direction of the approaching shinobi. There was the sound of metal on metal. “Stay away!” he yelled.  
  
The intruder, wisely, made a detour.   
  
“Fucking finish it!” Sasuke demanded.   
  
“I love you,” Kakashi cooed.  
  
“Then make me cum, bastard.”  
  
Kakashi renewed his thrusts until he cam inside the young Uchiha. He pulled away to take Sasuke’s hard cock in his mouth and went to work, tightening his lips around it and sucking at the end of every end stroke. Sasuke let his arms curl up to frame his head and moaned. Kakashi focused on the head when Sasuke’s breathing quickened, adding his hand to the mix. Sasuke shot several ropes of semen in Kakashi’s mouth who immediately swallowed them.  
  
Regardless, Kakashi continued to mouth the deflating organ. He was enamored with the texture of Sasuke’s flesh. He moved to lick at Sasuke’s scrotum.   
  
“Kami, I love you, Sasuke.” He continued to lick and gently nip at his flesh.   
  
“Yes, I can tell. Let’s go home. By then I’ll be ready to go again.”  
  
“But I’m having fun right here.”  
  
“My head hurts. We’re going home or you better be able to summon a pillow.”  
  
“Shiba’s fluffy.”  
  
Sasuke hit Kakashi in the head with the side of his knee.  
  
“Right.”  
  
They went home.  
  
\-----  
  
The next night, Naruto wanted ramen—big surprise. He and Neji enjoyed each other’s company and then went for a walk to continue their conversation. They ended at Naruto’s apartment again. This time, Neji kissed him. Neji intended a chaste kiss, but Naruto had the experience to deepen it.  
  
Naruto grabbed Neji’s long hair, so much smoother and softer than Sasuke’s. Neji pressed his body closer. The kiss died away, but they didn’t pull away from each other.  
  
“I love you, Naruto.” He licked at the whisker marks on Naruto’s right cheek then just nuzzled his face against Naruto’s.   
  
Even though they could both feel the bulges in each other’s pants, Neji stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Naruto responded breathlessly.  
  
\-----  
  
Team Kakashi was still on hiatus. Before they could go out on missions again, Kakashi and Naruto needed to get along again.  
  
Sasuke found Naruto on the training grounds by himself. He watched until Naruto finished and laid on the grass. Sasuke lay next to him.   
  
“So, how’s it going with Neji?”  
  
“Good. We kissed. We haven’t had sex yet.”  
  
“Well, I don’t think it’s normal to have sex so soon in a relationship. Will you make peace with Kakashi?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Sasuke shot a fire ball into the air. “He’ll be here soon. Good. We need to go on missions again. As much as . . .” Sasuke thought better of telling him how much fun he was having being fucked by Kakashi. “I’m bored and need to go on missions again.”  
  
Kakashi arrived via the trees. “Truce?”  
  
“Truce,” Naruto agreed.  
  
“Not going to try to take Sasuke away anymore?”  
  
“No. I was being selfish. I’m dating Neji now.”  
  
“Good.” Kakashi was cheerful again. “I’ll let Tsunade know we’re ready to take another mission. Have fun tonight because it’ll likely be a long mission. We have a few days of pay to make up.”  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto got cleaned up and went to see Neji. They went out and ended the evening at Naruto’s place again.   
  
“You know,” Naruto said, “I’m under orders from my captain to enjoy myself tonight.”  
  
Neji smirked, but it wasn’t as dark as Sasuke’s smirks. He followed Naruto inside.  
  
Naruto had kept his apartment clean in case Sasuke ever came back. He was glad of it now. As soon as they were inside, Neji put his hands on the sides of Naruto’s waist and pressed him forward toward the bedroom. Naruto didn’t resist.  
  
Once in the bedroom, Naruto unzipped his jacket and began to disrobe. Neji took his hands away and did the same. He then turned on the light, much to Naruto’s embarrassment.  
  
Naruto turned to see Neji’s pale naked body, much like Sasuke. They were very nearly identical except Sasuke’s shoulders and chest were a bit larger because of his swordsmen training, but Neji was no less sexy.  
  
Neji took in Naruto’s warmer skin tone. He’d never seen Naruto naked never having had to bathe in a river with him before on a mission or been to the baths together. He reached for him, putting his hand on Naruto’s bare waist.  
  
“You’re so warm,” Neji said. “Everything about you is warm. Sasuke was cold, wasn’t he?”  
  
Naruto smiled. “A bit.”  
  
Neji stepped closer and kissed him. Naruto put a hand around to Neji’s back.  
  
“What about me?” Neji asked against his lips. “Am I as cold as the Uchiha?”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
Neji kissed him again and took Naruto’s hard length in his hand then slid his own hardness against Naruto’s, holding it between his hand and cock. Their heat throbbed into the other.   
  
This was more than what Naruto’d done with Sasuke. With him it was pretty quick to the penetration, but Neji was taking his time, exploring Naruto’s body. Kissing and prep was the only foreplay Sasuke bothered with. So this was the difference between casual sex and love.  
  
“Um, how did he do it?” Neji asked, uncharacteristically shy about talking about this. “I mean, was he the uke or the Seme?”  
  
“Seme.”  
  
“Which do you want to be?” Neji brought his hand up to stroke Naruto’s cheek.  
  
“I liked being the uke.”  
  
“I don’t really know what I’m doing.”  
  
“I do. Sasuke was a good teacher.”  
  
The lotion was still on the nightstand. Naruto sat on his bed and Neji stepped closer. Naruto pumped out a good amount of lotion and let it warm in his hand then stroked Neji’s cock. He kept at it, giving him a short, but very satisfying, handjob. He grabbed Neji’s wrist and applied lotion to his fingers.   
  
“He stretched me and then . . . we had sex.”  
  
It took Neji a few moments for his pleasure addled mind to catch up. Naruto laid back and Neji knelt between his spread thighs. He was nervous, but Naruto’s experience and the fact he wasn’t as nervous helped him move forward. Neji sought out Naruto’s entrance with his slicked fingers. He pressed in the first. Naruto tightened for a moment, then loosened.  
  
“Use two,” Naruto said.   
  
Neji obeyed and eased Naruto’s body open. He became absorbed with the action.  
  
“Do it, please,” Naruto said with a small writhe.  
  
Neji broke out of his trance and moved in closer to line up his cock with Naruto’s entrance. He pressed gently against Naruto’s hole.  
  
“Press harder.”  
  
Neji did so and penetrated Naruto’s body. Naruto groaned.   
  
“You’re bigger than Sasuke.”   
  
That felt good to hear.  
  
“Push all the way in slowly,” Naruto instructed.  
  
Neji didn’t have to restrain himself, Naruto was tight and he was afraid of hurting him, so he moved slowly. But the tight heat felt good. He finally filled his new lover. He moaned.  
  
“Move,” Naruto hissed.  
  
Neji slowly pulled out—nearly all the way out—and then back in. He never felt pleasure like that before; the closest to it was the handjob Naruto gave him to lube him. He pressed in much faster this time.   
  
Naruto moaned and his body was rocked up and down with Neji’s thrusts. He sighed Neji’s name.  
  
Neji looked up from Naruto’s chest to his face. He stopped, readjusted his body without removing himself from Naruto’s body and kissed Naruto. His thrusts were shallower, but no less stimulating. Neji was the first to cum. He stopped the kiss as his first real orgasm shot through him.   
  
Naruto looked up into a face of intense bliss.   
  
Neji realized Naruto hadn’t cum yet and reached down to bring Naruto off as well. Once he cam, Neji laid down beside Naruto.  
  
“Not as good as Sasuke, I’m sure,” Neji said.  
  
“No, you were better. Sasuke cared, but he didn’t love me. It feels different. And you want to be here. I felt a little . . . like Sasuke was mentally not with me, like he didn’t want to be there.”  
  
Neji sought out Naruto’s hand and gripped it. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. Stop comparing yourself to Sasuke. I still love him, but he’s my best friend, but I’m fine with the way things are now. I do love you. I may need a little more time to get over him, but I feel even more comfortable here with you.”  
  
“I will try not to compare myself to Sasuke anymore or ask you about him.”  
  
“Jealousy is only flattering for a short time.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
\-----  
  
Team Kakashi were on their way back from their first mission back together. They stopped to have lunch.  
  
“So, Sasuke’s seen your face?” Sakura asked Kakashi coyly.  
  
“Obviously,” Sasuke said with a smirk.  
  
“Isn’t it fair that the rest of the team . . . you know.”  
  
“No,” Kakashi said flatly.   
  
Behind him, Sasuke silently transformed into Kakashi, but with the comically small mouth with red poufy lips, the same image Naruto had planted in his head so many years before. Naruto and Sakura laughed hysterically. Kakashi whipped around, but Sasuke was back to normal with a raised eyebrow as if he couldn’t imagine what they found so funny. Kakashi turned away as their laugher stopped. Sasuke took the opportunity to transform again, this time with huge buck teeth. Their laughter reignited and Sasuke was normal again when Kakashi checked, but at that point Sasuke couldn’t contain his laughter either.   
  
“I hate children,” Kakashi said.   
  
While smiling, Sasuke mouthed while the other two’s eyes were shut with laughter, ‘But you’re fucking one.’  
  
Kakashi looked long suffering. But the team was back together again and happier than it had been even four years ago. And he had the most beautiful lover in Konoha. He was already planning how he was going to ravish him when they got home.  
  
 ~fin~


End file.
